


Nightmares of dust and shadows

by FelliSkelli



Series: Resets ruin everything; but not always [1]
Category: Underfell AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Intercourse, Angsty Papyrus, BDSM, Blackmail, Character Death, Choking, Conflicted Sans, Daddy Kink, Dadster, Deep Throating, Depressed Sans, Designer skele-babies, Determination injection, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ecto-tits (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, God Complex, Grillby is a creep, Incest, M/M, Marriage, Maschocist, Mentions of Semi-bestiality (Doggo), Mpreg, Nightmares, PTSD, Papyrus remembers Gaster, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Manipulation, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Kink, Trauma, UF!Gaster - Freeform, UF!Grillby - Freeform, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans, Underfell AU, attempted suicide, based on Tumblr RP, blowjob, dub-con, ecto-body, handjob, heat - Freeform, reciprocated love, sadist, soul cracks, undertale - Freeform, vaginal intercourse, worst dad ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelliSkelli/pseuds/FelliSkelli
Summary: Sans is tired, a moment away from simply giving up and Falling Down; but then he finds out that his beloved little brother remembers their father Gaster; and not only that, but reciprocates Sans' love! He'd never been so happy! But it is not so easy, because Papyrus has reoccurring nightmares about the tortuous experiments their father inflicted upon him as a child, and he keeps waking up to find holes in his hands...Gaster just can't leave well enough alone, and he has plans for his sons...





	1. Sans and Papyrus have a chat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this fic is based off of an ongoing RP i have going on with @Edgyguardsman on Tumblr, so I am sharing credit with them, they are amazing, check out their blog. Also, check out mine. XD Unless my blog is what brought you here. Even so!
> 
> Edgy is playing Papyrus and Gaster, I am Sans, we both have done some work with Grillby when he shows up. This is super angsty, super fluffy, and gets super, DUPER dark, with lots of sin. I hope you all enjoy! I've fleshed out the scenes, changed some of the narration to better fit being from Sans' perspective instead of both, and added some background information to foreshadow some stuff and just pad things out a little, but all the dialog (except for a few tweaks) are as is from the RP, so all of Papyrus' and Gaster's dialog belong to Edgy!

Sans Serif was so fucking tired of the almost unbearably monochromatic life of the Underground. The sullen red of dead leaves, the dingy white of snow, the lifeless gray of dust, the bleak black of despair. Those colors were the only hues that appeared in the Snowdin side of the Underground. And the other areas were not any better, Waterfall was predominantly a sickly yellowish-blue and Hotlands a lamberent red, but otherwise just as dreary. The only colors anyone ever wore was red, black, gray and rarely some white. No one had any visible magic aside from the red of determination, it was not safe to appear with any other color. It was just so tiring and depressing, and he did not need the help; his life (his existence) was more than depressing and tiring in its own right. 

Of course he did not exactly try to subvert the monochromatic pattern in any way, he himself wore black and red exclusively. He wore an overly large red t-shirt that hung on his gaunt skeletal form (he was a skeleton after all, but due to lack of proper nutrition, smoking addiction, lack of restful sleep, and his near crippling depression he was faded and wane even for a skeleton), baggy black basketball shorts that hung halfway down his shins, a large and baggy black hoody lined in off-white fur that he used to hide his form, and a pair of red socks and running shoes. 

And his little brother was the same, wearing black pants and battle body with red boots, gloves, belt and and a scarf that doubled as a cape. But Papyrus was suited to those aggressive colors, they gave him an intimidating air that he never failed to turn to his advantage. Of course, the fact that he was second-in-command under Undyne of the Royal Guard was also a great source of potential intimidation, especially as Papyrus took his duties incredibly seriously. 

And he took his brother’s failures to fulfil his own duties just as seriously.

Red had been supposed to be on Sentry Duty near the Ruins today. 

But although he had gotten up at his brother’s furious demand this morning, and gotten ready for work (not that it required more than getting dressed to get ‘ready’), he had not been able to summon the energy to leave the house, he’d simply waited for Papyrus to leave for his patrol and then collapsed on the couch. 

And that was where he still was, eight hours later.

He was slouched on the worn red couch with no effort to maintain proper posture, he could care less that his spine was beginning to complain at the odd position he had laid in for the last hour, or that his joints were starting to stiffen. He did not notice the pain, he was numb to it. He had the TV on but was not bothering to even try to pay attention, it was just white noise to him as he sat there; he was just trying to be as blank as possible, hoping that maybe he would eventually fall asleep. 

Last night he had hardly slept at all, his nightmares had been worse than usual, and that made him nervous. There had been no resets for a long time, but that could change at any moment. And that terrified him more than anything else ever could; not his brother, not the dogs, not even Undyne or Asgore. Just thinking that a reset may be about to occur made him shiver so hard his bones rattled and he barely even flinched when his brother berated him, he could hardly even function. It just brought invasive thoughts of self-hatred, panic, hopelessness. 

Why couldn’t it just stop?! He was so tired, always so tired...reliving the same days, over and over and over again, nothing ever changing, nothing he did ever mattering...he’d lived through years worth of resets in the past, and after having almost a year free of resets, he’d almost hoped that they would never happen again. The thought that they may begin again was more than he could bear.

If it was not for his beloved little brother, Papyrus, he would have found some way to kill himself long ago. 

Papy was all he had, even if his brother hated him. 

It made sense, Sans hated himself too.

He was just such a monumental fuck up. 

Even if he had somehow summoned the energy to go to his sentry station today, he would likely have just fallen asleep there anyways. Even though it was incredibly dangerous to put himself in such a vulnerable position, he just usually felt so tired, all the time. He figured he was probably on the brink of Falling Down, just held together by 1 HOPE.

He had been caught sleeping by Papyrus more times than he could count, and he was pretty sure that one day Papyrus would just give up on him entirely. Sans sometimes wondered how far he could push his little brother.  


As if hearing his thoughts, that was when Papyrus came home angry as usual. He slammed open the door and and let it bang off the wall and bounce close with another slam, as he came in on a warpath, looking for the smaller skeleton. “SANS!? SANS WHY WERE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST TODAY!?” He stormed to the couch. “I DID NOT BUST MY ASS TO GET YOU THAT JOB JUST SO YOU COULD SIT HERE AND BE LAZY ALL DAY!”   
  
Sans had not even notice his brother for a moment, even considering Papyrus’ usual volume (which was always turned to max) and the door slamming barely fazed him; but when his brother stood over him he finally realized that his brother was home and let his eyelights rekindle and he tried to grin up at Papyrus but it came out crooked.   
  
“uh, hey boss, i was just, bone-tired, you know?” he greeted with a lazy grin, not quite meeting his little brother’s eyes.   


Papyrus did not look amused in the slightest, although he had once appreciated Sans puns. His eyes blazed a dark crimson, his teeth parted in a snarl as he grabbed Sans by the collar and ripped him from the couch and onto the floor. “I AM SO DONE WITH YOUR SHIT! YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING CHILD AND I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO RAISE YOU! I AM YOUR FUCKING YOUNGER BROTHER! YOU CAN’T COOK, YOU CAN’T CLEAN, YOU WON’T GO TO WORK, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN GOOD FOR!?” He kicked him hard in the side.   
  
Sans was still a little out of it so barely reacted when he was yanked off the couch except for a widening of his eyes, but his hands were still limp at his sides and when he was thrown to the floor he did not even try to break his fall or dodge his brother’s kick. He hissed in pain, but embraced it. It was what he deserved, his brother was right, as always. He was just worthless. 

A waste of space. 

An anchor to his brother’s career.

A blight on his life.  
  
He deserved whatever his brother did to him.

He looked up at his brother with a weak smile, not even trying to get up. “sorry, boss…it, it  just doesn’t really matter when it might all just re-” he realized what he was about to say and froze, reaching up to wrap his phalanges tightly around his collar and ducking his head. “really not matter in the end…” he covered for his misstep, curling up around his injured ribs.    
  
Papyrus kicked him square in the face this time, hard enough to at least crack something.    
Sans tried in vain to raise his hands to protect his face, but his brother was much quicker than he with anger fueling his motions. That and Sans lack of proper sleep, proper food…Sans’ head snapped back and he made a choked whine of pain and almost blacked out. This hurt a lot more than the injured ribs. He fought not to cry, that would just make his brother even angrier. Any more and he might just forget to hold back. He might dust him.

“Fucking waste of my time… And pick up your damn socks!” Papyrus snarled with impatience, as he stormed off to the kitchen with a stiff spine and clenched fists to make dinner for himself and only himself. He pulled out a pot and a box of spaghetti and started cooking, ignoring his brother from the other room.

Sans made a low groan of pain as he shivered slightly. He just lay there allowing his pain to wash over him, his left eye throbbing. He wondered if the small crack over his eye-socket had grown. Maybe it would be as cool as his brother’s. He laughed weakly.   
  
He was so tired.   
  
He rolled over weakly to watch his brother stalk into the kitchen and heard the sounds of him preparing spaghetti. He doubted he would be invited to dinner. He lay silent for a moment before levering himself painful upright and pausing for a moment before getting to his feet. His left arm wrapped supportively around his ribs and his right hand absently ran over the side of his face feeling for new cracks. He felt a trickle of warm marrow leak down the side of his face.    
  


Papyrus had been super pissed this time, he realized as he ran his phalanges gently over the small crack on his cheekbone, right below his left eye socket. Papyrus hadn’t held back at all, if he had put much more force behind the kick he could have dusted him; and he usually controlled himself much more.  
  
Maybe he was done with dealing with Sans’ shit, Sans knew he was tired of it himself.    
  
He looked tiredly at the corner and saw his sock, he guessed that prank was a little old. He walked slowly towards the discarded article of clothing that offended Papyrus so greatly and picked it up manually, too tired to lift it with magic. He stuffed it in his pocket and turned to look at the door.   
  
He wanted a drink, but he was in no mood for trying to avoid Grillby’s advances. The fierce purple imp had become more and more aggressive of late. After deciding that he would no longer accept Sans gold (and taking his tab in sexual favors instead) he had started pursuing Sans almost obsessively. Sans was starting to actually feel intimidated. Not that he did not enjoy the sex, Grillby was literally and figuratively incredibly hot. But, well, neither of them loved one another, and when a monster had sex their souls connected no matter how involved they were, and Sans was starting to feel ill from the affectionless intimacy. 

And that was not even mentioning the sexual favors that the dog guards expected from him as the lowest ‘dog’ in the pack; he had no choice, but at least when he kept them happy and satisfied they kept the other Snowdin residents from bothering him, which was more than Papyrus ever did. Of course that was not counting Doggo’s growing obsession with him; ever since he’d caught Sans at his station during his last Heat, and taken care of it for Sans (who’d only made token protests if he was being completely honest), he’d been acting like he owned Sans.

Now that Sans was thinking about it, it was during the Heat before that, that Grillby had started his sexual advances. 

Monsters went into heat at different rates depending on species, but considering how violent it was down here, heats had become rarer, because it put the monster in incredibly vulnerable positions, displayed weakness, and just made the monster the hugest of targets. Also the environment was in no way supportive of a monster trying to bear young. So Sans had no idea why he had started going into heat almost once every other month for the last half year.

Sans was such a shameless slut while in heat...the first time he had just hid in his room the entire week he went through his heat unassisted, it was the most miserable time of his life, and Papyrus had been furious with him. And while he had masturbated desperately, frantic for relief, mindlessly rutting against his pillow, or his hand, crying with need; he had imagined that it was Papy helping him...

He was so sick.

And he was also so tired. While considering his options he fell asleep while standing in the corner, feeling the slightest bit pleased with having at least followed one command of his brother’s.

\---   


Papyrus cooked his dinner with a single minded intensity, almost violently throwing the ingredients together as he fumed. But he could not sustain his understandable anger, his brother was a worthless piece of shit who could not accomplish anything on his own, but cooking always calmed him down, so by the time he had finished the sauce and mixed in the noodles he was in a considerably better mood. 

He took his plate to the table and just happened to glance over to the corner and saw his brother, asleep. The lazy whelp. He placed his plate down a little more violently than he had intended and started to approach his brother.

That was when he noticed that Sans had actually picked up the sock. He sneered while approaching the sleeping form of his big brother. At least he followed that order for once, it was about damn time. That was when he saw Sans’ face, and the newest crack.. He really did a number on him this time. 

He felt a twinge of guilt that he tried to ignore, he turned away, tried to ignore his brother, but he couldn’t. 

Sans had been good to him when he was young, protected him. Raised him. So he found himself picking up his big brother and carrying him up to his room.

\---  
  
“papy-!” Sans gasped as he shot upright, blinking slowly to find himself sitting in his own bed, his blanket pooled in his lap. He looked to his side and saw that there was an ice-pack next to him, and raising a hand to his face he felt the chilled bone.

It took him a long time to get over his disorientation, he did not usually wake up somewhere other than where he had fallen asleep, and the only way the ice pack and spaghetti could have come to be here was if Papyrus had brought to food here, had brought him here.    
  
As if he actually  _ cared _ . Sans eyes teared up as he reached for the plate, his soul pulsing with a sudden rush of love.

Papyrus could be so thoughtful on some occasions. It was so much more than he deserved, that was why Sans loved him so much, Papyrus was so good, so much better than every monster in the Underground. He took the plate in trembling hands, the sight of so much food almost too much for him at first, he had eaten so little recently. But his brother’s thoughtfulness pinged at his guilt.   
He ate it all, enjoying every bite, trying not to cry, it tasted delicious, Papyrus had gotten better.    


Sliding out from under his blankets he got out of bed and crept downstairs, he did not know what time it was and did not want to disturb his brother. He took his plate into the kitchen for once instead of letting it mold in his room.   


\---  
  
Papyrus was eating silently while on the couch, his thoughts spinning. TV off, just him and his thoughts which were always a dangerous place to be. He was angry so much of the time, sometimes he worried about how angry he was, but so much made him angry. 

Being Second-in-command over a bunch of idiots. The idiots in Snowdin. The Rules that Asgore wanted them to inforce. Sans.

Sans use to be the mentally older more responsible one when they were children. 

Sans had been a teenager when Papyrus was born, and sometimes Papyrus wondered what had happened to him, what their father had done to him before he’d made him. Sans had been more of a father than their own father ever had. He had protected him from their father, taught him how to protect himself and fight, pretty much raised him when Gaster wouldn’t. Gaster had been cruel with his experimentations, not caring how much pain they were in, only wanting his work to have meaning, not even explaining anything although Papyrus had always had a feeling that Sans had known more than he had ever shared with his little brother.

He couldn’t understand, but he remembered that Sans had never been afraid of their father, he had been obedient, and willing, unless Papyrus was involved; that was the only time he fought Gaster. He’d been fiercely protective, and had suffered for it.

And then Gaster had left, vanished, and Sans had ran with Papyrus and they had wound up in Snowdin. And although life Underground was dangerous, Sans had still kept control, took care of him.

Papyrus couldn’t understand what changed. A few years ago he just stopped and became like a child again... Sleeping all day, not leaving the house unless Papyrus forced him to, becoming completely dependant on Papyrus. It felt like now it was his turn to raise his older brother but that was not okay. Papyrus had much more on his plate than Sans thought. 

But still, after all Sans had done for him when he was a child, how could he resent him so much? His stomach was filled with guilt.

He heard Sans coming down the stairs. He didn’t look at him at all but he quietly asked, “How’s your face..?”

\----  
  
Sans had not even noticed Papyrus sitting on the couch, the taller skeleton was incredible stealthy when not being his normal flamboyant self. He was startled by his brother’s presence and jumped slightly, almost dropping the plate. He stared at his brother with wide sockets, trying to decide the best way to answer.

He had not known Papy to stay up so late, he was always so punctual, and he should have been asleep right now, resting for duty tomorrow. Anything out of the ordinary made Sans nervous. So nervous that for a moment he did not understand that his brother was addressing him.  
  
“well boss, you know you keep saying i have a thick skull…” he chuckled weakly and rubbed his face lightly, trying not to wince. He felt some dust crumbled off beneath his phalange tips. He shivered with disgust and dropped his eyes to the ground.

He glanced at his brother and saw that Papyrus looked…tired? He dropped his eyes to the ground feeling guilty, it was his fault of course. Papyrus had not even turned to look at him, he hardly did nowadays, it was almost as if he was ashamed of Sans...not that that was unexpected. 

“hurts a bit, but i deserved it. ’ll be fine.” He muttered honestly. He turned to take the plate into the kitchen.   
  
Papyrus followed Sans to the kitchen with his own plate. 

“Let me see it…” He touched his face with his ungloved hand. “I’m… Sorry…” He looked away, His voice still unusually soft. Those were words he hadn’t uttered since he was a child. He carefully pulled away and leaned against the counter. “Did the ice pack help at all?”   
  
He had not expected his brother to follow him, especially not with…concern? He could not help himself from leaning into his brother’s touch, and his eyes began to close before flying open in shock when he heard words of apology.   


He craned his neck back to stare up at Papyrus, at a loss for words momentarily.   
  
His brother was acting incredibly strange tonight. Feeding him, showing concern...touching him. He blushed slightly and dropped his eyes to the floor as he felt another rush of emotion, a deeper well of affection. He stepped back a pace and peeked up at his brother.   
  
“are…you ok boss? you…don’t usually…care. i mean, like i said, i’m fine, i’ve…had worse. you know i don’t break that easily…i mean….that is the one thing i’m good for right? i don’t mind you taking your anger out on me…” he dropped his eyes and finished putting the plate in the sink. “i know i’m worthless for anything else…”

Papyrus stared at him in shock for a moment, eyes wide and he was quiet for several long moments. And Sans had not had such maintained eye contact with him for what felt like months and he felt the urge to blush, he ducked his head; he did not want any awkward questions.   
  
Papyrus turned away then with a slight scowl. “I’M FINE.” He didn’t sound fine though, his voice trembled slightly, and Sans found himself following his brother with concern.

“JUST...FINE.” Papyrus was starting to sound a little embarrassed and Sans saw a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks. He looked sad, not angry. He stormed off to the other room and sat down. He stared down at the floor lost in thought again.   
  
Sans stood watching his brother stomp back into the living room, his shoulder slumped, his eyes dim. His brother was acting really, really strange. Sans stood wringing his hands for a moment before slowly stepping into the doorway and watching his brother on the couch for several moments.   
  
Papyrus needed him.   
  
Feeling nervous Sans walked slowly towards the couch and sat silently next to his little brother.   
“how was training today?” he asked softly, trying to find a topic that would bring his brother to a happier state of mind. His brother usually enjoyed bragging about his training, it got him so excited and pumped up and Sans always thought Papyrus looked the most attractive when he was being flamboyant. 

  
Attractive. He felt his sins crawl up his back. He had been lusting for his little brother for years, in love with him. Wanting to be with him. He was so sick.    
  
“TRAINING? OH IT WAS JUST FINE, EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED! AS USUAL FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIFIED PAPYRUS, I MADE SURE THAT PATROL WENT AS SMOOTHLY AS EVER AND BROKE UP A PITIFUL REBELLION IN WATERFALL” Papyrus exclaimed with some of his usual boisterous pride, but his pleased grin trembled at the corners and did not reach his eye sockets. His smile faded before returning weakly. “We… Passed dad's old lab…” He trailed off getting lost in deep thought again. His eye sockets started watering.   
  
Sans almost could not believe his eyes, was Papyrus….crying? Papyrus NEVER cried. Not since they had moved to Snowdin, and that was years ago. Decades. 

And...how did he know about Gaster? HOW? Because of the Core flux in tandem with the recoil of the Device for seeing into the Void which had scattered Gaster through time and space no one remembered Gaster but Sans. Because he had been there. His father’s favorite lab assistant.

When he wasn’t his favorite lab rat.

His soul clenched as he thought about his father, and he resisted the urge to clutch his chest. Gaster had been a horrible father. The worst. But Sans had loved him beyond thought, been loyal, even when all Gaster had done was hurt him. But the true light of his life had been Papy, he’d adored him from day one, and he had only ever been angry when his father tried to experiment on Papyrus. He had not always been able to protect Papyrus, his father had done some horrible things to him, things that still haunted Sans with guilt for not preventing to this day. But he’d still managed to keep most of their father’s attention on him…

He had been jealous if their father focused on Papyrus too much.

He felt conflicted and his mind was in a whirl. 

He focused on the fact that no one should remember Gaster, including Papyrus.  
  
“b-boss!” He tried figure out what to do with his hands, flailing slightly before deciding to turn to face Papyrus and wrapped his arms around the taller skeleton’s shoulders and pulling him into a soft embrace.   
  
“boss…you…remember gaster?” he asked softly, desperately wishing he had not misheard Papyrus. If at least one other person remembered...if he was not alone with that knowledge like he was with the resets and alternate universes...   
  
“AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER HIM? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY FORGET?!” Papyrus started, sounding horrified before his voice dropped again, his eyes drifting over Sans’ face. “He experimented on both of us! You protected me from him… I use to look up to you… You pretty much raised me but now… I don’t know what happened to you…” Papyrus asked, his voice low and trembling ever so slightly; wiped away his tears. “You’re not suppose to see me like this…”

Sans had never heard his brother sound so weak and lost. He clutched his skull in his hands for a single moment before coming to the decision to comfort his brother, worry about how it happened later.

Sans leaned over and shyly pressed a gentle skeleton-kiss to Papyrus’ cheek and nuzzled him lightly. Despite the fact that it should not be possible, despite the fact that it was far from a happy memory, someone else remembering Gaster was a huge relief. He could not help the sudden euphoria that had him feeling affectionate.   
  
“it’s ok boss…i won’t tell anyone…” Sans teased lightly, he saw a small blush tinge Papyru’s cheekbones and he returned the embrace gently, hesitatingly. Sans tightened his embrace slightly before pulling away.   
  
“and…well, do you remember how…gaster….vanished? because he…well, scattered himself across time and space. no-one except me remembered him…until, how long have you remembered him?” He scratched the side of his face thoughtfully and suddenly realized how touchy-feely he had been with Papyrus and worried that he was making things worse and started to get up.   
  
“No I… I actually don’t..” He looked down with a sad expression on his face. “I only remember the torture…. And you…” He looked up confused. “HOW LONG? WELL, SINCE WE MOVED HERE I GUESS. I...I GUESS A LOT OF MY MEMORIES ARE FUZZY BUT I’VE REMEMBERED FOR A LONG TIME...I JUST DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM, HOW DO YOU ‘NOT REMEMBER’? I’D LIKE TO FORGET…” He frowned more when Sans let go. That’s okay. He missed the comfort though…   
  
Sans saw his brother’s face, he was practically pouting, like when he had been a baby-bones. Sans sat back down and leaned against his brother, closing his eyes and thinking about Gaster.    
  
He was so tired.   
  
“i don’t know bro-boss. i just never forgot. that is…one of the reasons i…am so messed up. i just can’t…i get nightmares.” I closed his eyes. He was so tired. “among other things i know that…did…you know about…timelines?” he did not think Papyrus would know what he was talking about, but if there was even the smallest possibility, that he was not alone with this horrible knowledge…   
  
“TIME LINES….?” Papyrus looked over at him confused. He must have seen the desperation on Sans’ face because he looked guiltily away, as if he felt that it was his fault that he did not know anything about what Sans was asking.  “NO….I DON’T...I’M SORRY…” 

Sans felt his shoulders slump as weariness overtook him. He’d lived alone with the weight of knowledge gained from glimpsing the void for decades, and he’d had the briefest hope to have someone share the burden only to have it dashed. He just about collapsed into tears.   
  
“I DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT DAD…” Papyrus said a little gruffly as he changed the subject. “I DO TOO SOMETIMES… I never showed it… I can’t show weakness…. Every time I showed weakness with him he made the pain worse on purpose…. I… I’m scared Sans…. I’m scared and I shouldn’t be but I’m scared to even be talking to you like this…. I just can’t be weak..” Papyrus’ voice dropped to a whisper as he admitted to his terrible weakness, and Sans’ soul felt warm with the fact that his brother was confiding in him, trusted him with this knowledge. But at the same time he felt despair in his mind.   
  
Sans tried to not show how his soul fell at Papyrus’ words, he knew that Papyrus could not know, but he had hoped so much….so much….that he was not alone with the resets. He tried to not tremble as he listened to his brother. He focused on his brother’s sorrow to ignore his.

He had not know Papyrus was so depressed. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus again and nuzzled his cheek softly.   
  
“you are the strongest monster i know boss. and…gaster is gone. gone and not coming back. he can’t hurt you. and even if he did somehow come back, i would not let him touch you.” His last comment came out much fiercer than he had intended and he flushed embarrassed and ducked his head.   
  
Papyrus smiled a bit at that. “Just like old times?” He chuckled a little then sighed. “I can take care of myself now… But… That makes me feel safer..” He smiled at his kind words. “I DON’T THINK WE’VE TALKED LIKE THIS SINCE WE WERE CHILDREN. IT’S STRANGE, IT FEELS A LITTLE WRONG BUT IT MAKES ME...HAPPY…?” He sounded as though he was confused by his emotions.   
  
Sans found himself smiling despite himself and hugging his brother tighter.   
  
“i’ve missed times like this, papyrus….” he murmured sleepily. “i…” love you….he did not say. he did not know how Papyrus would take that, it was risky enough using his name. He coughed slightly and continued, hoping Papyrus did not notice how red his face was. “nothing wrong with it, boss. i like making you happy.” He realized how that sounded and flushed redder, hiding his face.

“Papyrus.. Papyrus is fine..” He smiled at his older brother. “At least when it’s just the two of us.” He reassured. A light blush covered his cheeks when he saw how flustered Sans was. He chuckled a bit. “YOU LIKE MAKING ME HAPPY? COULD HAVE SWORN YOU TOLD ME YOU WISHED I WAS DEAD TWO DAYS AGO….” He leaned his head on his shoulder. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND YOU SOMETIMES, BUT I GUESS I AM NO BETTER..”   
  
Sans flushed even brighter when Papyrus laid his head on his shoulder and fought the urge to lean in closer to his brother’s warmth. He did nuzzle Papyrus slightly though, his soul beginning to glow with happiness. He and Papyrus had not been so close in years. He hoped this was not a dream, if he woke up from this he might just actually follow through with his plan to dust himself.   
  
“it’s okay papyrus…i don’t really understand myself either.” Sans sighed with self-deprecation.

He glanced up to see Papyrus blushing. Before Sans realized what was happening his little brother suddenly leaned forward to clack his teeth clumsily against Sans’ cheek in a skeleton-kiss. Once Papyrus realized what he had done he pulled back with a brighter blush.   
  
“I LOVE YOU…. A-AS A BROTHER! YES YOU’RE MY FAVORITE BROTHER!” He blushed embarrassed as he caught the words from his mouth. “….I’m showing weakness aren’t I…..”   
  
Sans  jumped slightly turning to face startled eyes towards his brother, his eye lights flickered into the shape of hearts for brief moment before returning to usual. Without really even stopping to think he leaned forward and pressed his mouth softly to Papyrus’ before pulling back slowly, his face entirely red as he suddenly realized the line he had crossed.   



	2. Brotherly love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically entirely smut with a little bit of angst, lots of fluff. Enjoy it my fellow Sinners!

“s-sorry b-boss! i’m sorry, i’m sorry” Sans yelped frantically as he tried to pull away and fell of the couch with a thump. He did not want to see the disgust on his brother’s face. He was such a twisted, filthy, horrible monster. How dare he try to take advantage of his brother…he pulled his knees to his chest and started to claw at his face as he tried to figure out what he was doing.

Before he could do himself any damage his wrists were grabbed in the firm grip of his brother’s hands as Papyrus pulled his hands away from his face, looking up Sans saw that Papyrus was blushing intensely as he stared a little glassy eyed at Sans as though he needed a moment to process what just happened. After a moment Papyrus smirked and yanked Sans up to his knees before dropping his wrists. 

Sans was so shocked he didn’t resist. 

Papyrus grabbed his chin and brought his face up. “I said Papyrus was fine..” He pressed his mouth against his brother’s and held it for as long as he could. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sans, pulling him closer.

Sans gave a small gasp of shock before allowing his brother control, and when his brother pulled him closer he eagerly crawled back into Papyrus’ lap, straddling his hips and whining needfully in the back of his throat as he absently began to rock his pelvis against his brother’s. He had not known how much he’d wanted this, but now that Papyrus was touching him he did not want him to stop. He conjured a tongue with his magic and once Papyrus pulled back the slightest bit he lapped at his brother’s teeth. 

“pa-p-apyrus…” he panted with a flushed face, his eye lights dilated.

A deep red blush covered Papyrus’ face as he kissed his brother. He followed and summoned a tongue as well. “MY SANS…” He purred as he pried Sans’ jaw open with his tongue. He wanted this, he needed this. All of his worries, memories, need to keep a strong image, all worries left him as all of his thoughts were on his brother. He thrust his tongue into his brother’s mouth, tasting his tongue, laving over the roof of his mouth, the back of his teeth, dominating him.

Sans gave a small moan as he allowed his brother to dominate him and leaned in closer to Papyrus, tilting his head back. His brother’s possessive claim on him had him trembling in delight and he gave a pleased moan and wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders. “yours, always yours…” he breathed happily before delving back into the kiss, sucking on his brother’s tongue.

Papyrus smirked possessively at the confirmation. Yes, he wanted his brother all for himself. He shuddered when sans began sucking on his tongue. He moaned in pleasure, pulling sans closer to him and grinding him. There was a red glowing coming from between his legs as a bulge grew in his pants that he grinded up into Sans.

Sans started to chuckle when he felt his brother shudder against him but his sound of amusement became a shuddering moan as Papyrus ground up into him and he rocked his hips back a little desperately, his magic beginning to focus and build at his pelvis. he wanted this, he wanted it so much. Papyrus made him so hot, he already felt wet.

He shifted on Papyrus’ lap, trying to ignore the growing lust he was feeling, he was already corrupting his baby brother enough…

Papyrus smirked down at his big brother. “MY SANS…” He pressed his mouth against Sans’ neck bone. “I BELIEVE YOU’RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME.” He teased. He had noticed the red arousal  glowing through Sans’ pants. His tongue slid out of his mouth and began lapping the side of Sans’ neck. “You’re mine… I don’t want anyone else to have you...Understood?” He purred, his voice dropping low and his tone sent heat pooling quicker to Sans’ loins.

Sans squeaked in embarrassment and lust began to fog his mind at his brother’s possessive words. His magic began to coalescence into a more tangible form at the base of his pelvis and due to his submission to his brother his magic formed a dripping vagina rather than his usual cock that he would form when pleasuring himself. He bucked his hips into his brother’s pelvis with a mewling cry and hid his face in his brother’s shoulder. 

“pa-papyrus…” he whined, he had not ever imagined that his brother would tease him like this, and it was turning him on so much, even though it was embarrassing. 

Papyrus chuckled, amused by his brothers desperate movements. He grabbed his brother's chin and forced him to look at him. “You know I’ll let you have me if you just beg.” He smirked, his eye light glowing a bright thirsty red. “Or if not I’ll just tease you more until you do..” He slowly slipped his hand up his shirt and fondled his rib cage.

Sans flushed an even brighter red as he met his brother’s eyes, and for a moment he felt like begging might be beyond him, until he felt his brother run teasing phalanges over his ribs. He shuddered at his brother’s ministrations as his pride fell away.

“papyrus, please…i need you….” he begged shamelessly as he bucked against his brother again wantonly. He leaned forward to lick his tongue up Papyrus’ neck.

Papyrus grinned in pleasure. “Very good Sans.” He started to unbuckle his pants. “Undress yourself.” He gave a quick kiss to his brother before he undressed. 

His erection sprung free, it was bigger than what Sans thought it would be. “Well...I’m waiting.”

Sans stared hungrily down at his brother’s girth and moaned in want as he quickly scrambled off his brother’s lap and practically tore his clothing off. Underneath his layers he was surprisingly delicate and most of his bones were scarred or scratched. He froze indecisively for a moment, embarrassed by his body before gazing almost shyly at his brother. 

Papyrus ran his eyes slowly over him, from his crown to his toes, his eye lights dimming with lust and his teeth widening into a hungry growl; he obviously liked what he saw, and considering he was a warrior he might even find Sans’ scars arousing, which had never occurred to Sans before. He dropped his eyes, flushing under his brother’s scrutiny, his pussy began to drip his arousal down his femurs.

Papyrus chuckled, a deep sound that had Sans trembling. “FEELING SUBMISSIVE I SEE?” He purred as he smirked and he placed his hands on Sans’ hips, pulling him closer until he stood between his spread legs. He then let a hand wander over Sans’ pelvis, teasingly, before pressing rougher as he began to drift towards Sans’ opening. Sans gasped and arched his spine, trying to rock his pussy into his brother’s hands, wanting his fingers in him, wanting to be filled.

He examined his brother with half-lidded eyes, focusing on his brother’s cock, it was huge. He licked his teeth hungrily and moaned. He wanted to be filled, but more than that, he wanted to taste his brother. Wanted him in his mouth.

All it took was that thought to cross his mind before he carefully grabbed Papyrus’ hand in his before he dropped to his knees between his brother’s spread femurs. He released his brother’s hand and placed his own on his brother’s hips to keep his balance as he bent down to engulf his brother’s delicious looking cock as though he were starving for it, he all but inhaled the length. 

Papyrus made a shocked gasp as Sans wrapped his tongue around him, before pulling the cock into his mouth, conjuring a throat to swallow around the dripping head of Papyrus’ arousal, trying to take as much of Papyrus in his mouth as he could. He made a mewl of pleasure, Papyrus’ magic tasted so good, it was so hot and heavy in his mouth. He rolled his eye lights up to look at his brother’s face, seeing him red faced and panting, his own eye lights rolled back. 

Papyrus placed his hands hesitatingly on Sans’ skull, holding him, pulling him closer. Sans gagged slightly before swallowing, he made a chuff of pleasure when he heard Papyrus swearing underneath his breath. Papyrus began to rock his hips, thrusting his length deeper down Sans’ throat almost roughly, and then with a low growl he began to fuck Sans’ face while drool and precrum dripped out the corners of his gaping jaw. Sans hummed happily, enjoying the feeling of being used for Papyrus’ pleasure. 

He was feeling so wet, his pussy was soaked and his arousal was forming a puddle on the floor beneath him. He wanted this cock in his pussy, and he wanted it now. He lifted his hands from his brother’s pelvis and pushed on his wrists lightly, and although Papyrus tightened his grip and thrusted a couple more times he eventually relented with a low drawn out groan.

Sans slowly pulled himself off of his brother’s cock, a string of saliva and precum attached from the tip to his tongue and he gave his brother a lewd smirk as he slowly rose back to his feet, displaying his soaked pussy with a purr, “i’d love to swallow your cum brother, but this needs attention…”

Papyrus was still gasping and panting softly, one hand clamped hard around his cock and he was sweating, but he slowly regained control as he breathed deeply, and then he smirked and leaned further back, eyeing his big brother with admiration.

“I actually wasn’t expecting that, Sans, it was a pleasant surprise.” Papyrus murmured more to himself than to Sans as he dropped his eyes from Sans tongue to examine his pelvis, he peered at Sans’ vagina curiously, trailing his fingers over the puffy lips of his vulva. 

Sans did not know why, but he suddenly felt nervous and looked to the side with a small scowl (more like a pout) and tried to cover himself with his arms.

“s-shut up…” he growled, embarrassed. Papyrus was still teasing him, and although he was starting to like being taunted and embarrassed, enjoyed being dominated and wanted to demeaned, humiliated... this whole night was unusual; almost surreal. He was beginning to feel more and more like it was just a dream and he would wake up in bed, cold, alone, unwanted. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

This was the worst thing he could have imagined, except for seeing Papyrus’ dust in the snow. But being without Papyrus after having finally felt his touch...it might kill him.

“WAIT, NO, I DIDN’T MEAN IT WAS A BAD THING…” Papyrus sounded startled as he stopped touching Sans and pulled him into a hug. 

Sans stared at his brother with a small squeak of surprise when he was pulled into the hug and he shamelessly crawled into his brother’s lap squirming teasingly against his brother’s girth..

“no…paps, it’s….not what you said that upset me. i just keep thinking that i’m gonna wake up because there is no way i’m lucky enough for this to be real…” he explained as he began to nuzzle his brother, still rocking his hips needfully.

“Sans….” Papyrus started softly as he hugged him even tighter. His magic vanished for the moment. “THIS ISN’T-” He sighed and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “HOW ABOUT YOU SLEEP WITH ME TONIGHT. THAT WAY THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE NIGHT I CAN REASSURE YOU THAT THIS IS REAL.”

Sans eagerly return the kiss while throwing his arms about his brother’s shoulders. When he heard his offer he looked up with hearts in his eyes.

“yes papy, show me” he breathed. “make me yours”.

A small blush covered Papyrus’ face and his eye lights grew dimmer and he licked his teeth angrily, it was obvious that the submissive talk was starting to turn him on again. Sans grinned at his brother, noticing the blush. So Papyrus liked submission? He could work with that. Papyrus’ magic started to form again into his exposed erection, hard and throbbing, already leaking precum. Sans was a bit surprised, but also smug that he could so easily make his brother so aroused so easily.

Papyrus made a low growl as he grabbed Sans and laid him on the couch. “I’LL MAKE YOU MINE THEN.” Papyrus promised with a deep purr before he kissed him, hard and hungry, holding the kiss as he slowly slid inside of Sans.

“ahhnnn! papy! so bi~g…” Sans moaned while he threw his head back; clinging to his brother and wrapping his legs around Papyrus’ hips as his walls fluttered and stretched to fit his brother’s cock.

“so big!” He repeated with a happy whine.

Papyrus was blushing, holding to his brother’s sides as he thrusted into him over and over, making each thrust harder and faster than before. He watched Sans, panting, as Sans moaned underneath of him.

Sans loved how rough Papyrus was being and tilted his hips to let Papyrus ram him deeper, his slick walls making lewd noises as he was being pounded. His heart shaped eye lights were rolled back in his head and his tongue lolled out as he panted, absolutely loving the brotherly attention he was receiving.

“uhnnnn! pap, papy!” he gasped. “harder! use me, brother! make me yours!”

“IF YOU INSIST~” Papyrus purred, he took one hand from Sans hip and slammed it against Sans’ neck bone, choking him, and his other hand clawed at his rib cage, using that as a handle to move him back and forth. Pap leaned down and shoved his tongue in his mouth.

Sans gave a loud keening cry as Papyrus became abruptly rougher with him before his breath was cut off when his brother wrapped his fingers around his neck, slowly choking him. As his vision became fuzzy around the edges he felt as though his mind was beginning to float, and all of his attention became narrowed onto his brother’s hand around his throat, and his cock in his pussy. He was beginning to drool.

Papyrus chuckled a little. “Honestly you’re so adorable when you’re vulnerable..” He chuckled again. He was getting close. He moaned out and bit what would have been his lip.

Sans gazed up at his baby brother with absolute adoration in his heart shaped eyelights, basking in his brother’s praise. He would not have thought it, but his brother’s praise was fueling his lust, making him burn hotter. He wanted more praise. He wanted more. He thrust his hips against his brother, trying to meet and match his pace.

“S-SANS I… I’M GOING TO CUM!…” He clawed harder onto his ribs trying to hold it a bit longer but he couldn’t. He needed to make his brother his. He pulled out and came all over his brother's chest and face. Papyrus smirked a little, it was such a beautiful sight.

Sans gasped out a cry of complaint as his brother abruptly pulled out, although he purred with pleasure as his baby bro came all over him. He pulled one hand away from Papyrus’ shoulder and ran a finger through some of the cum on his ribs and put his finger in his mouth to suck some of his brother’s taste.

“hmmm, you taste good, papy….” He moaned, rocking his hips a little desperately. He looked shyly up at his brother. “i still have not come…”

Papyrus’ magic vanished. “Oh well we can’t have that now can we?” He leaned down and kissed Sans’ opening before lapping it up with his tongue. He slid two fingers in and thrusted them in and out as fast as he possibly could.

Sans squealed, and embarrassed by the sound clasped his hands over his mouth, flushing bright red. “pa-papy!” he gasped. His brother’s ministrations quickly brought him to his own end and he bucked his hips frantically against his brother’s face and came apart with a wail.

Papyrus licked the area and his fingers clean after Sans orgasmed. “WELL THIS WAS DEFINITELY A PERFECT END TO A LESS THAN PERFECT DAY....” He pressed his teeth to Sans’ gently. “Let’s go to bed shall we? I promise I’ll keep you safe… You’ll wake up to me tomorrow morning.” He whispered in a manner that was almost sweet, and was certainly romantic, and Sans felt his soul throb with love.

Sans allowed his magic to dissipate slowly and he smiled sweetly and satiated at his brother and nuzzled him. “that sounds wonderful, papy…”

Papyrus picked him up and carried him to his bad. “PLEASE...I KNOW THIS...MAY SEEM CRUEL, BUT CAN WE NOT LET ANYONE ELSE FIND OUT ABOUT THIS? MEANING I’M STILL GOING TO BE AN ASSHOLE TO YOU IN PUBLIC...” Papyrus asked hesitatingly, he seemed a bit worried but when Sans laughed he chuckled before kissing him again. He laid down next to his brother. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy…”

Sans giggled weakly and nuzzled his brother’s throat with a possessive purr. “that’s ok, brother. i don’t mind. it’s our secret. To an extent i like it when you are...aggressive. i like it when you praise me...but when you insult me...it makes me a little wet..” He admitted shyly, his face flushing with the thoughts of how dirty he was. Papyrus wrapped his arms tighter around Sans and made a low possessive growl.

“YOU’RE A SLUT, BROTHER…” Papyrus accused with a pleased growl.

Sans chuckled as he cuddled happily with his brother, still not quite believing his luck. He was here, with his brother, in post coital bliss. He had never imagined that Papyrus would talk dirty to him, it was super hot. He grinned up at his brother, “I guess i am, but i know i’ve never been this happy…” he chuckled a little sadly as he hugged his brother tighter.

Something occurred to him and he glanced up at Papyrus shyly, flushing brightly. “um, next time…can you….come inside me?” he asked softly before dropping his eyes.

Papyrus blushed, not expecting that question at all. “You want me to come inside of you?” He looked at him but smiled warmly. “Of course, my precious Sans.” He pressed a kiss again this forehead. He had his arm wrapped around his brother. “DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING TO SLEEP OKAY TONIGHT?”

Sans nuzzled his brother with a sigh of happiness and curled into his brother’s arms sleepily. “of course i want you to…that…i want you to claim every part of me…” he admitted with a soft smile before yawning. “and i think so, i might not even have a nightmare tonight…it’ll be good to sleep the whole night for once...” he murmured as he began to drift off.

Papyrus smiled and fell asleep shortly after his brother did. This is the happiest he’s ever been in his life. His childhood was miserable but Sans always made it better. “Thank you Sans…” He whispered as he drifted into slumber.


	3. Nightmares and flames

Sans had slept wonderfully, no nightmares, no invasive memories, no insomnia, it was the best sleep he’d had in years, and he was so comfortable that he never wanted to wake up. But he had work, and something else niggled in the back of his mind as he blinked sleepily, slowly coming awake, in an unusually peaceful manner. He had not had any nightmares, in fact, he had had a very, very nice dream…

Papyrus called out for Sans in his sleep, tears rolling down his face.

Sans blinked fully awake, sitting up, he had heard his name? he looked around, wait, he was in Papyrus’ room? He slowly realized that it had not been a dream, he had spent a wonderful, beautiful night with his dear brother….he looked down to see his baby brother weeping in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare.

“papyrus, papy!” he cooed as he leaned down to wrap his arms around his brother, nuzzling his neck and pressing a skeleton kiss against the side of Papyrus’ cheek, conjuring a tongue and lapping up his brother’s tears. “papy, i’m here!”

Papyrus jolted awake, his eye light was red in defense. “STAY AWAY FROM US!” He shrieked.

Sans flinched back ever so slightly, even though he knew Papyrus was not talking to him, he was disoriented from the night terror. “S-sorry… I…” He rubbed the scar on his face. “I’m sorry… H-HOW DID YOU SLEEP?” He quickly changed the subject as more tears rolled from his eyes.

Sans shifted back smoothly to dodge his brother’s flails and then moved forward once he calmed down again, nuzzling his neck and licking his tears while purring softly.

“I slept wonderfully.”

He looked at his hand and the shadow of a circle was forming but he quickly shook it away. “T-that’s great. YOU DESERVE IT..”

Sans saw that his brother was still unsettled from his nightmare and was not being soothed so he sat back to peer up into his brother’s face.

“how did you sleep, papyrus? you look a little, rattled.” he teased lightly.

“FINE. I SLEPT FINE.” He pressed his hands to his temples. His other hand had Gaster’s circle looming over it, he forgot to shake that one away too. “I SHOULD GET READY FOR WORK…”

“don’t lie to me papyrus.”  Sans growled low in his throat and glared at his brother. “you are still shaking. i won’t let you go in such a state…” he trailed off when he saw the circle looming on one of Papyrus’ hands and his eyes widened. “what….is wrong with your hand?”

Papyrus quickly shook it away. “NOTHING. IT IS JUST A THING THAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE A NIGHTMARE, NOTHING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT HANDLE. DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT.” He stood up. “UNDYNE WILL KILL ME IF I’M LATE…”

Sans narrowed his eye sockets and stood up and stood in front of his brother with a huff of annoyance, his arms akimbo, totally comfortable with his present nakedness. His brother was not usually so evasive, in fact he was usually incredibly straightforward and blunt. Tact and Papyrus were fleeting acquaintances at most. But Papyrus obviously did not want to talk about whatever it was that had him crying in his sleep. Sans would let it go for now, but he wanted to soothe his brother before letting him leave for patrol, and he had a brilliant idea of how to go about doing that. He licked his teeth hungrily and gave his brother a half-lidded leer.

“fine. we’ll continue this later, but first i’m going to calm you down.” he smirked as he knelt down in front of Papyrus and began to lick and suck at his pelvis, determined to bring his brother pleasure. He also wanted to taste Papy again. His brother felt so good in his mouth, heavy and hot.

Papyrus squeaked in the most adorable fashion, his face glowing a bright red, “S-SANS! WHAT ARE YO- I’M GOING TO BE-hhhnnnnngggggg~” his magic started to form a penis right before Sans’ face. “S-SANS~ j-just make it quick..” He blushed as his brother sucked on him. It felt so good but he really had to get ready for work.

Sans smirked up at his brother in triumph and then opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue loll out, and swallowing his brother’s cock as far back as he could, choking for a moment before his conjured throat adjusted and his eyes rolled back and he hummed in pleasure as he sucked his brother happily, enjoying the taste of his magic.

Papyrus was cumming quickly. “A-ah! S-SANS!!” He screamed as he came all inside of his brother’s mouth. Sans swallowed eagerly, humming with pleasure as he felt his brother’s magic meld with his own. Papyrus’ genitals disappeared shortly after that. He was panting, his face flushed, but he seemed much more relaxed and Sans felt triumphant. “I.. Have to go to work now..I’LL SEE YOU TONIGHT.” Papyrus seemed a little flustered and Sans resisted the urge to tease his little brother.

Sans licked his teeth to make sure he had not missed any of his brother’s cum and with a chuckle as he decided to let Papyrus get away with avoiding the subject. For now. He smiled sweetly at his brother and got up to stretch.

“ok, papyrus. have a good day, kick ass. i’ll get going on my shift at the sentry station too.” Sans said with a wave. He watched his brother get dressed and leave, and to his pleasure Papyrus stopped to drop a kiss to his forehead before he left. Sans felt as if he was floating, he was so happy.

If he had known that Papyrus actually reciprocated his feelings, and that he would be so sweet about it, and that it would make him so happy, he would have kissed his brother much sooner. The thought of just reaching up and pulling Papyrus into a kiss while he was in the middle of screaming at Sans for his failure to do whatever had him flushing with a small guilty grin.

He was so happy that he actually felt a surge of energy, he took a shower for the first time in weeks, scrubbing his bones until they glowed. He got dressed in a clean set of clothing although it was identical to what he had been wearing, just less dingy.

He was still happy as he went downstairs and ate some leftover breakfast spaghetti.

He took that happiness with him as he took a Shortcut to his sentry station, and he actually managed to stay awake for most of his shift, only having to take a couple cat-monster-naps the whole time. All told he was actually proud of himself.

His shift was uneventful and boring, as always. No humans. He sometimes wondered if there were any humans left; maybe they had all killed themselves. Of course that meant the monsters would never break the barrier, but in his darker moments he sometimes thought that it did not matter.

But now that he and Papyrus were, well, something, he was starting to hesitatingly think of having a future with him. Of them. Together. And being together on the surface, not having to worry about always being on the defensive, not having to play any parts in public...it would be glorious. It made his soul hum and warm under his ribs, and he could see the glow through his shirt. He felt embarrassed by the blatant display of love.

And speaking of their new relationship...he frowned thoughtfully to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and took a Shortcut to Snowdin, on his way to Grillby’s for some well deserved after work Mustard. He should probably break things off with Grillby. Not like he and Grillby were anything official, but since he payed for his tab with his body that would still probably count as cheating on his brother.

He flushed as he remembered his brother’s possessive growls from last night. His brother had said that he wanted no one else to touch Sans; and although it had been spoken while in the throes of passion Sans was inclined to believe that Papyrus meant it. His brother never said anything he did not mean, he was so cool like that. It was a point of honor for him. And his possessiveness was really a turn on, and Sans was inclined to be obedient.

So that meant telling Grillby they needed to stop. With that in mind he bypassed the bar and stopped by the house first to grab some gold from their stockpile which they had hidden in a safe box. He took enough to cover his tab (with a bit of extra) and then with a spring in his step and a wide toothy grin he went to the bar.

As Sans sauntered in he saw the usual crowd at their usual seats with their usual poisons to drown their sorrows (not that all of them were upset, just about half), and he gave a jaunty wave. A few seemed confused by his excess energy but the rest just called out to him before returning to their conversations and their drinks. He wound his way through the crowd until he got to the bar and grabbed one of the stools, waving at Grillby to let the purple imp know he was there. Grillby acknowledge him with a leer and after a few minutes he plonked a glass of mustard mixed with alcohol before him; his usual poison of choice.

Sans sipped his drink slowly, savoring it, enjoying the spicy burn, watching Grillby work and listening to the other patrons. Grillby was a little short tempered, and quite aggressive, but he was a good bartender and kept up with all his customers in a way that Sans always found impressive. And if he was being honest, Grillby was pretty darn hot (hyuk), but, in his own opinion his brother was hotter, and Sans also had an emotional attachment to him, so it was really no contest. He would chose his brother every time.

“You certainly seem in a fine fettle today, Sans…” Grillby commented while placing a second glass before Sans. Sans usually drank himself nearly incoherent of a regular basis, so this was the usual way of things. But today he was determined to only drink in moderation so he could be home to greet his brother. The thought had him grinning and he turned to grin up at Grillby, trying not to look too excited although he figured he was probably flushing a bit.

“uh, yeah, grillbz, i actually, ah….met….someone...ya know?” He started to explain, feeling a darker blush rise to his cheeks and he ducked his head shyly as he started on his second glass.

“Oh…?” Grillby prompted in a dark tone that Sans was too distracted to notice.

“yeah….so…” Sans glanced up and saw that Grillby had him fixed with a fiercely intent stare which usually had Sans squirming in his seat. He dropped his eyes hurriedly. “so...um, our...arrangement. i...uh, think i should just start paying for my tab the, uh, usual way, with gold.”

Grillby was silent for so long that Sans chanced another look up at the bartender, he felt a chill run down his spine at the look Grillby was giving him. Imps did not usually have the most expressive of faces, but Sans had no trouble reading the look on Grillby’s right now. He looked absolutely pissed. Sans shivered and dropped his eyes again, playing with his glass for a moment before chugging it back and reaching into his pocket to slap his gold on the table.

“so, um, i gotta go early tonight so...this should cover my tab, see ya…” he muttered quickly as he slid off his stool, nervous sweat on his skull. Before he could leave though Grillby had his wrist captured in a crushing grip that had him biting back a whimper.

“Why don’t we discuss this in the back…” Grillby growled as he dragged Sans into the storeroom while the other patrons kept drinking.

\---

“SANS, ARE YOU HOME?” Papyrus called as he entered the house that night, closing the door gently before walking up the stairs to his room to change out of his Battle body.

Sans had been in his room, huddled on his bed while wrapped in a blanket and staring blankly at the wall when he heard his brother come home. When he heard Papyrus he hesitatingly crept out of his room and stood indecisively in his brother’s doorway, wringing his hands, trying to decide if he should tell Papyrus what had happened. He did not want to bother him, or add to his stress…he was wearing his jacket with the hood up shadowing his face and his hands crammed in his pockets.

He tried to stop shivering, and winced as every movement sent sharp jolts of pain from his pelvis up his spine.

“OH, THERE YOU ARE SANS.” Papyrus turned to greet him, a cautious smile on his face, but it became a frown when he saw Sans. “WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? DO I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE?”He approached his brother.

Sans eyes shrank to pinpricks and he dropped his gaze to the floor as he hunched his shoulders. Papyrus was so perceptive, and...Sans had never thought he would behave so protectively. He’d like it if Papyrus killed Grillby, but…it might set a bad precedence and it might actually give Papyrus trouble. He couldn’t burden his brother like this. He forced a smile on his face although it did not reach his eyes and he looked up at his brother, trying to blow it off.

“nah, it’s cool, bro…”

Papyrus’ old attitude quickly returned. He slammed his hand against the wall right next to Sans’ face. “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED SANS?! DON’T MAKE ME BEAT IT OUT OF YOU! WHO THE FUCK HURT YOU?!”

Sans flinched and looked up at his brother, but not fearfully, more like he was ashamed.

“papy…i…i’m sorry. i didn’t….” he was trying not to cry and he dropped his eyes, not wanting to see the disgust in his brother’s eyes. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, wringing his fingers together so roughly that the scrape of bone on bone was clearly audible.

“grillby collected his tab today…” he muttered.

Papyrus raised a brow bone and just gave Sans a look of exasperation. “I KNEW YOU OWED HIM MONEY, YOU SPEND ENOUGH TIME THERE EVERY NIGHT DRINKING YOURSELF UNCONSCIOUS...WHY IS THIS SUCH A BIG DEAL…? HOW MUCH DID YOU OWE HIM EXACTLY?” He crossed his arms and scowled at his older brother waiting for some sort of terrible response.

Sans closed his eyes in annoyance and gave a trembling sigh before raising his head to hesitatingly meet Papyrus’ eyes. His brother really was naive in some ways. It would have been somewhat cute in any other situation.

“he….won’t accept gold from me paps…” he prompted, trying to get his point across without actually saying it.

Papyrus’ eyes widened and he forcefully grabbed Sans’ shirt collar. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SANS? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE WON’T ACCEPT GOLD?!” He gritted his teeth to the point it was audible. He was getting the point now but he just wanted to be sure before he snapped.

Sans shrank in on himself and ducked his head, not meeting Papyrus’ eyes and he felt himself flushing in shame and anger and self-hatred. He was so weak, so worthless. Papyrus would abandon him…

“he…takes….the….tab out of….my body.” he whispered, closing his eyes in shame. “i….tried to pay him today…with gold, and….tried to break it off with him, because…i have you…i did not tell him about you but i tried to break it off and…and…he…he….wouldn’t…accept it as payment…and forced me into the storeroom, and….he….” He sobbed and could not continue. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry imsorryimsorry…” he whimpered.

Papyrus lifted his up by his collar and slammed him against the wall as hard as he could then letting him fall to the floor. He had no words to even say to his brother. Anger boiled deep inside of him ready to escape, he took it all out on his brother, punching and kicking him until he was in tears. “I SEE HOW IT FUCKING IS, YOU SLUT! YOU’LL SLEEP WITH ANYONE!I” He kicked him across the floor out of his room and locked the door.

“BECAUSE I’M SUCH A GOOD BROTHER, YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO TELL YOU BOYFRIEND TO GO HIDE UNLESS HE WANTS TO BE DUST TONIGHT!”

Sans had not expected his brother to be happy to hear about his affair, or his rape, but he had not expected his brother to…throw him out like this and act like he’d wanted it. But he should have known it was too good to be true. With tears in his eyes he curled up outside his brother’s door, trying not to sob and he winced, at the injuries his brother had inflicted on him which paled in comparison to the pain in his pelvis from his earlier rape or the pain in his soul from his brother turning from him.

He sat there in shock for an indeterminate period of time, sobbing.

But he was also beginning to get angry, he had tried to be good, he and Papyrus had only gotten together last night, and he only ‘paid tab’ to Grillby once a week or so, and it was not like, a regular thing, and he had gone to break it off right away, it was not his fault that Grillby could not take no for an answer…and he had been honest with Papy too, so why take it out on him?! He struggled to his feet.

“i don’t care what you do to that rapist. but maybe you can compare notes on abuse!” he screamed through the door before turning and limping painfully into his room and slamming the door before crumpling into a sobbing mess.

\---

The sound of Sans screaming and the door slamming made him jump. Compare abuse… But Papyrus would never…he remembered throwing Sans to the floor, attacking him like an animal, just because he had been raped, for trying to be faithful to Papyrus. His soul clenched and he felt horrified.  Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck he did it again.

He had not meant to, but the thought of someone touching Sans, hurting Sans, it had made his vision swim with red, and he had not known what he was doing. He could never control his temper.. He tried so hard around Sans especially through everything that happened but he failed. He took his anger out on his brother, hurt him for his own pleasure, just like his father… No. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was only going to turn bad like him.

He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and drove it deep into his arms. There were scars before from other times he went overboard on Sans. There were scars from two days ago when he kicked his face in. This was all proof he would never get better. He couldn’t. He dropped his knife and grabbed his leather jacket and scarf then ran out of this house with no intention of coming home. He couldn’t hurt Sans anymore if he was not around…


	4. Reconciliation

Sans had wrapped himself back up in a blanket as he sobbed on his cold bed when he heard his brother leaving his room, and leaving the house…the door slamming behind him with an eerie finality. Was he going after Grillby? Why would he leave without saying anything? Sans had expected Papyrus to confront him again, for yelling if nothing else. 

He scrubbed his arms over his eyes and pushed himself up. He had a bad feeling in his soul. He took a shortcut to just outside the house and looked around desperately for his brother, just barely resisting the urge to call out his brother’s name. He did not want to draw attention to himself or ruin his brother’s reputation.

His brother’s reputation was the most important thing to him right now, it was what kept them both safe, and his brother’s position was what kept them housed, clothed, fed. And his brother had worked so hard for everything they had, Sans refused to ruin it for Papyrus. He had to stop Papyrus from ruining everything he had worked so hard for, Sans was not worth it.

\---  
  
Papyrus was running as fast as he could, avoiding the main streets as he passed through the alleyways so he would not have to face anyone. He made it deep into the Snowdin woods before he just collapsed. Fear was starting to corrupt him. He was suppose to be strong. Bad things happened to him when he wasn’t. Why did he always beat up Sans? What made him any different than his demon of a father? The circles on his hands were visible again and so were the obscure cracks on his face. 

He fell in the snow and just screamed. He didn’t care if he drew attention. He was having a panic attack, he didn’t care about anything right now.  
  
\---

Sans stood indecisively in the doorway, looking back and forth, looking for any sign of his brother. He could tell that he had not gone to Grillby’s, so where was he? Then he thought of a place in the forest where Papyrus liked to go when he was upset as a baby-bones. He snapped his fingers and took a Shortcut. 

He did not see Papyrus, but he could feel him nearby, Papyrus’ soul called to him, he was terribly upset. Sans was taken aback, why was Papyrus so upset?

He ran towards his brother, one arm around his ribs.

“papyrus!” He called as he finally lay eye lights on his younger brother. “what are you doing out here?” He started to walk towards his brother, feeling relief that Papyrus was okay, he’d been so worried....he finally had a good look at his brother and he slowed as he grew concerned.

Papyrus was hyperventilating, his eye lights the smallest of pinpricks as he was very obviously in the middle of a panic attack, his body trembling so much that Sans could hear his bones rattle from where he stood. He had the same cracks as Gaster and the same hand holes as Gaster. He looked at Sans only panicking more, he started to hyperventilate. The circles in his hands formed to actual holes. He needed help. He was terrified and angry and pathetic and jealous. Sans could feel the emotions resonating with his soul. 

Sans froze in shock for a moment as he saw the spectre of Gaster overlay his beloved brother, sucking in a slow breath through his teeth as his mind spun in fascination. 

Sans clutched with one hand at his ribs, right over his frantic soul as he saw his father peering through his brother’s eyes. He took a deep shuddering breath, his eyes glazing over and he bit back a moan. He’d missed his father...it had been so long since he had last seen Gaster. He felt his bones warm as he thought of his father, he knew Gaster was not a good father, not a good master, but he had never minded much, unless it caused Papyrus pain…

That was what snapped him out of his fascination. Papyrus was in pain. How long had Papyrus been suffering with this haunting, how long had he been suffering in silence? He forced himself to take a step forward, and that step broke his paralysis and he ran across the small clearing and almost threw himself into his brother’s arms as he began to nuzzle his throat.

“papy, papy, it’s ok!” 

It was working, his brother was successfully calming him down. It took a few moments but the Gaster marks were slowly fading away until he was his normal self again. 

Once Papyrus completely recovered he stood up like nothing ever happened. “LET’S GO HOME. ARE YOU INJURED? SHOULD I TAKE CARE OF YOU TONIGHT?” He was hoping he could make this about his brother again. Sans did need the attention and care.

Sans felt a great relief and felt a weight lift of his soul when his brother became calm again. He stood up slowly, not bothering to hide his slight wince. 

‘i’ve had worse, bro…” he said with a shrug when Papyrus asked about his injuries. He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully and darted his eyes to the side wondering if he should mention Grillby again and his shoulders hunched and he decided he did not want another fight. 

“and…i’d like to sleep with you again tonight but…as for…taking  _ care  _ of me…” he felt terribly unclean, he never wanted anyone to touch him again. But all the same, he needed his brother’s touch. He would not let Grillby soil what he and Papyrus had. He turned determined eyes to Papyrus. “i want you to claim me as yours. again and again until no one else will dare touch what’s yours.”

“Sleep with me again…?” Papyrus muttered slowly, sounding not quite pleased by the idea and Sans remembered the night terrors and how he had to witness that. “MAYBE THAT IS NOT SUCH A GOOD IDEA…” He shook his head and gave Sans a weak smile, pulling him into a gentle hug. “IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU STILL WANT ME...I’M SORRY JEALOUSY OVERTOOK ME…” And he leaned down to kiss Sans gently, lovingly. Sans melted into his brother.

After Papyrus pulled away Sans leaned up to press a gentle skeleton-kiss against his cheek, nuzzling his neck vertebrae and then leaning against his chest.

“i don’t mind you being jealous, papy…” he murmured softly and he wrapped his arms around his brother. “and i don’t mind you…hurting me a little…i…just want you to talk to me when you’re upset.” 

“I JUST, CAN’T GET ANGRY SANS, CAN’T GET UPSET. I CAN’T CONTROL MYSELF WHEN I’M ANGRY...I CAN’T EXPLAIN- I CAN’T TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT...I’M NOT ALLOWED TO BE WEAK, CAN’T LET YOU SEE ME WITH ANY WEAKNESS...I’VE TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE, SANS!” Papyrus exclaimed, sounding a combination of angry and terrified. 

Papyrus’ words confirmed Sans’ fears that Gaster had irredeemably traumatized his baby brother and he felt pure hatred flare in his soul briefly before allowing it to ebb and he smiled up at his brother with understanding.

“that’s fine bro. you are the strongest monster i know. i won’t ask anymore, just…let me be with you? i…love you too much to…want you to be alone. and…” he blushed. “i like waking up in your arms…”

Papyrus blushed slightly at Sans’ words and it seemed to break the tension, he took a deep breath, suddenly relaxing into a calmer attitude and he hugged Sans tighter. 

Sans looked down and gathered his pride in a little ball and figuratively threw it over his shoulder.

“also…can…you….do something…about grillby?” he almost whispered, trembling against his brother.

“OF COURSE...DO YOU REALLY THINK I WAS JUST GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS? I’LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR TOUCHING YOU.” Papyrus snarled as he tightened his arms around Sans possessively.

Sans nuzzled his face against his brother’s chest, feeling relief. “i did not think you would, i just wanted to hear you say it…”

“DON’T WORRY SANS...HE WILL BE PUNISHED. AND AS FOR SLEEPING WITH ME, WELL... I GUESS ANOTHER NIGHT WON’T HURT...” If he could get through this night without night terrors everything would be alright. “HOW ABOUT WE GO TO BED AND THEN IN THE MORNING I’LL DEAL WITH GRILLBY?” He kissed his brother's cheek. “IT’S DANGEROUS TO BE HERE THIS LATE. LET’S GO.”

Sans hummed happily and grinned up at his brother. He liked getting his way, and being submissive and shy seemed to get his brother to do things his way, he would have to remember this. 

“do you want to shortcut with me?” he offered with a shy smile, he had never showed this power to his brother, and was not quite sure how his brother would react.

“ALRIGHT, JUST HURRY UP AND GET US OUT HERE…” Papyrus sounded impatient, and gestured flamboyantly for Sans to lead the way, apparently taking Sans’ words as the literal definition. Sans chuckled and took his brother’s hand. He gave his brother a wink and bent space around them, bringing them out in the middle of the living room.

“now, we’re home!” Sans cheered, spreading his arms as he dropped Papyrus’ hand, spinning to face him as he gestured grandly. 

Papyrus blinked slowly and looked around, acknowledging that there were indeed in their living room.He looked down at Sans, his expression almost impressed and Sans grinned broadly. 

“awesome, huh bro?” 

“I’M GOING TO BED. ARE YOU STILL JOINING ME?”’ Papyrus grumbled as he looked over at him, a sad expression on his face.

Sans grinned broadly and chuckled. “yes, of course. every night, given the chance!” he said enthusiastically as he chased after his brother, moving faster than he had in years. 

Papyrus grinned as he led the way to his room. He slowly stripped then put on a pair of sweatpants. “HONESTLY I’M EXHAUSTED.” He collapsed on his bed. Too much had happened today. He felt his brother snuggle up against him. He couldn’t help but smile and wrap his arms around him. “Good night Sans.”

Sans curled into his brother’s chest and felt his body relaxing, feeling safe for the first time since this morning. “goodnight, brother…” and he drifted off to sleep. 

\---

Papyrus had the same nightmares as he had the last night. It was a twisted melding of memories and fears, and all he felt was pain and the fear of weakness. He woke up in the middle of the night and left, not wanting to wake up Sans with his screaming and thrashing. Papyrus was outside sitting in the snow with a flask in his hands. The Gaster marks came back. This was so much easier to hide when Sans wasn’t so close to him… He needed new ways to hide secrets.

Papyrus finished the flask and passed out in the snow. The Gaster markings got worse. At least when he was alone in his room he could hide this. The night mares continues and he rode them out until morning. Papyrus didn’t wake up, with the lack of sleep he was getting he just stayed there tiredly freezing in the snow.

\---

Sans slept well, Papyrus’ presence keeping his nightmares at bay, his subconscious aware of his brother’s soul on a deep level and comforted out of any anxiety. But once Papyrus left he fell adrift, and immediately began to thrash and moan fretfully, reaching for his brother as in his mind he raced through a dark tunnel, trying to rescue Papyrus from the human, but knowing he would be too late, and only find dust. he began to cry as he fell into darkness, alone and bereft. 

“papyrus!” Sans sat up in bed, gasping and crying. As he realized that he had been having a nightmare again and he wrapped his arms around himself and whimpered turning to Papyrus for comfort….only to find Papyrus not in the bed. He leapt out of the bed almost before he realized what he was doing. 

“papy?” he called, worried. Maybe he had to use the bathroom? They did not often have to relieve themselves of spent magic unless they had a build up, but it was possible…or maybe he got thirsty?

After checking his room (just in case), the bathroom, and the kitchen and living room he concluded that his brother was not here. He pulled on his shoes and coat and opened the door, thinking maybe Papyrus had gone to Grillby’s…and almost tripped over the half-frozen prone form of his brother. 

“pa-papy?” he gasped, horrified. With a whimper he knelt down and pulled Papyrus into his arms and shortcutting them into Papyrus’ room. He stripped Papyrus down to his bare bones, and followed suit, and bundled them into the bed, trying to warm his brother up.

The flask tumbled down to the floor as Sans stripped his younger brother. The Gaster markings were also very visible, his hands and actual holes in them. Papyrus whimpered in pain slightly unconscious. “S-Sans….” He mumbled in between groans of pain. His body was starting to warm up a bit more but he wasn’t awake completely.

Sans nuzzled his brother’s neck and planted skeleton kisses all over his face, allowing his soul to glow with love and lust, hoping it would warm his brother.

“papy, brother, love, i’m here.” he breathed softly and rolled to lay atop his brother, desperate to warm him.

Papyrus slowly opened his eyes and examined his brother. “Sans…?” He sounded like he was in horrible horrible pain. He coughed up a bit of dust. “Sans….” His arms wrapped around the other weakly.

Sans lifted his head when he heard his brother’s voice, tears in his eyes. 

“papyrus!” he leaned up to press his teeth against Papyrus’ gently. “please stay…stop leaving…” he thought hard for a moment, remembering what Papyrus had said earlier. “if you cannot be seen as weak….just blindfold me. and we can use earplugs too….that way, no witnesses, right?”

“M-Maybe…” He examined the holes in his hand. “IT…HURTS….” He grunted “I JUST WANT IT TO STOP....” He gripped onto Sans shirt. Sans could see the pain in his eye sockets. “I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE...” The pain was getting worse.

Sans leaned up and pressed a skeleton kiss to his brother’s mouth before pulling back slightly and licking his brother’s teeth lightly and he moved to straddle his brother’s lap. He began to lick down his brother’s neck, pausing to bite lightly now and again and grinding his hips softly against his brother’s. 

Papyrus rolled over making Sans  fall off. “NOT NOW SANS….” He clawed at his face. “I THINK I’M GOING TO GO TO GRILLBY’S. KILLING SOMEONE SHOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER…”

Sans sat there thoughtfully for a moment, eyes darting to his brother’s face and then away and he flushed. 

“can…i watch?” He asked softly, squirming as the thought of watching his brother completely overpower Grillby was making him so wet.

Papyrus sat up glancing over to Sans with a considering expression before smirking, “ALRIGHT, IF YOU WISH.” He got up and started to get dressed. “I THINK I’LL BRING SOMETHING….SPECIAL….FOR THE OCCASION.” Papyrus rustled through his closet, he pulled out a leather whip and cracked it on the floor. “I HAVEN’T USED THIS IN A WHILE...”

Sans could not keep the unholy glee from his face and he got up eagerly and pulled his clothing back on quickly. 

“i think i’ll enjoy this…watching you…” Sans admitted with a small blush. He pulled on his coat and shoes, ready to go. “after you, boss.” The term of respect was now a term of endearment. He was ready to follow his brother to hell and back.

Papyrus gladly accepted and lead the way to Grillby’s. His mood went back to normal, you couldn’t even tell he cared about anyone, even his brother. He was ready to kill. 

He kicked down the door to the bar, they probably haven’t even opened yet. “GRILLBY!!” He cracked the whip on one of the wooden chairs, shattering it into millions of wood shards.


	5. Extinguishing one flame and igniting another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you were looking forward to this!

Sans followed meekly behind and to the left of his brother, scowling and hunching his shoulders as if he was angry and unhappy, as if he was being punished. But his eye lights were glowing with unholy glee and he was enjoying the show already. Papyrus was in his element, his spine straight, his eyes blazing, his voice deep and dominating. Sans was so wet. He never would have thought that his brother’s anger would turn him on so much- at least when it was not directed at him. 

But it did; as soon as Papyrus challenged Grillby and started being destructive Sans felt lust coil in his pelvis, his face flushing and he fought to keep a wide grin off of his face. He almost laughed as he imagined the expression on Grillby’s face when Papyrus just dominated the scene. His brother was so cool. 

But then he actually did see Grillby, and his mind stuttered to a halt. He could not help but remember what had happened just a couple hours ago when he had last been in here, his mind replaying the incident on a frenetic loop that had him shaking and sweating within moments despite his mind frantically trying to block out the images. 

Grillby looked startled at first by the intrusion, his purple flames flickered pinkish red momentarily as he turned from where he was cleaning behind the counter, and his face gave the impression of annoyance and disgruntlement, but it soon smoothed out to calm arrogance. The flickering of his flames flared up and then lowered into a simmer.

“And what do I owe to this…honor? It is closing time, as you are surely aware?” He asked as though completely bored and uninterested in the answer, although with the way his flames flickered Sans could tell that he was annoyed with the damage. His purple-red eyes flared with the reflection of his flames and Sans had the impression that Grillby was examining the damage closely. Really, the only thing Grillby actually cared about was his bar, so Papyrus damaging it was just about perfect as far as Sans was concerned. Perfect as a starter at least. He would not be completely satisfied until Grillby was dusted; he did not even want the monster tortured, he just wanted him dead.

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY I’M HERE.” Papyrus growled as he lashed his whip again, destroying a second nearby chair. “YOU TOUCHED SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME, AND BY UNDERGROUND ETIQUETTE I’M ALLOWED TO PUNISH YOU IN ANYWAY THAT I’D LIKE…” He started his way to the bar tender.

Grillby did not have a face as such, but he gave the impression of narrowed eyes as his attention shifted from the imposing figure of Papyrus to the smaller figure coming behind him, hunched inside his overly large hoodie. When his gaze landed on Sans’ the smaller skeleton flinched slightly and shifted to stand behind his brother, his eyes dropping to the floor in shame and to Grillby’s amusement, fear. He turned his attention back to Papyrus, grinning smugly and feigning ignorance.

“I have no idea to what you are referring to, but if you keep destroying my property I’ll have to add it to your brother’s tab…” Grillby responded with a low purr that had Sans shivering and trying to vanish behind his brother, tears springing to his eye sockets. He could not help but remember what had happened here earlier today, Grillby dragging him into the storeroom, none of the patrons caring, even ignoring his screams….Grillby enjoying his screams. Hurting him on purpose to make him scream...the patrons in the bar just laughing and yelling encouragement through the half-closed door...

Sans wanted to cling to his brother, maybe this was  a bad idea, seeing Grillby, seeing him and being seen by him, was starting to make him feel small and weak and helpless and he wanted to leave now. He looked up at his brother, hoping Papyrus would not see how weak and pathetic he was, almost trembling in fear from the fire elemental. He was not really able to focus on what his brother or the bartender were saying, but when Grillby all but purred the word ‘tab’, he could not help the strangled yelp of fear that he was not quite able to stifle and he started to back away with his eye lights flickering out.

“heh….br-boss…i…think…i…will wait outside…” he stuttered softly, trying to maintain an even tone. Grillby’s attention turned to him and the promise of retribution that seemed to glow from him had Sans feeling sick as he glanced up at his brother. Papyrus stepped fully in front of Sans protectively, so that Grillby could no longer see his brother, which also cut off Sans’ veiw of Grillby; freeing him of his paralysis. Sans relaxed slightly, and backing carefully away he exited the bar as quickly as he could.   
  


\---   
  


Papyrus cracked the whip once before lashing out with precision, slicing through Grillby’s cheek. “I’M SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT?! MY BROTHER DOESN’T OWE YOU  _ SHIT _ . I ONLY KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU REJECTED ALL HIS MONEY.” He nodded slightly at Sans when he left before focusing all of his attention and killing rage on the monster before him. He was even more angry than before now that he had seen Sans tremble in fear from just being in the same room as his abuser.

“SO LET ME GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT. I’M GOING TO KILL YOU. EITHER YOU CAN LET ME KILL YOU OR YOU CAN HUMOR ME AND FIGHT BACK.” The whip cracked on the floor. “WHAT WILL IT BE?” Papyrus snarled, only his honor allowed him to even give Grillby this warning, this option. Otherwise the other monster would already be dead. Well, he’d be dead no matter what.

Grillby scoffed, clearly disbelieving Papyrus had it in him to carry through with his threat and he placed his hands on his hips as he gave Papyrus a disdainful glower. He started to say something but he growled in annoyance when the whip licked his cheek. He narrowed furious purple red eyes at the skeleton before something seemed to suddenly occur to him and his eyes widened and he began to start laughing coldly. 

“Oh I see! You’re just jealous I had him first!” Grillby smirked knowingly, pausing to lick his lips with a leer. “He’s never had cause to complain of our…arrangement before, but he suddenly comes to me, begging me to change how he paid his tab, he would not tell me why, but I had my suspicions…but he would rather have YOU?! That is rich!” He started laughing again before straightening up and giving Papyrus a slow once over of disdain. “I doubt you can do for him the things I can…he makes the most delicious sounds when I take him…he’ll be back before long. Why don’t you just leave now, I’ll let the damage stand.” Then he turned dismissively.

Rage. That was all Papyrus could feel or think right now. His eyes glowed red and he gritted his teeth. “DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!” The whip cracked shear across Grillby’s back, his intent to kill transmitted through the weapon, tearing into the magic flame of the elementals form and causing him to shriek. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU THEN PRETEND YOU NEVER EXISTED, YOU DISGUSTING SPECK OF GARBAGE!”

Grillby whirled with incredulous fury, purple flames flaring out, black at the tips and his narrowed eyes flared a dark blood red and his teeth flared into a snarl as he gave the impression of disbelieving rage. 

“You little worm! You dare…what the fuck is your problem?!” He was almost incoherent with rage and his flames colored a darker violet shade ran through with black and white. His hands curled into fists aglow with darker flames. He took a step closer, tendrils of flames starting to curl up from between his fisted fingers as he formed flaming lashes. “Since when have you cared about that slut of a brother of yours? He was  _ begging  _ me for it!”

“I’VE  _ ALWAYS  _ CARED ABOUT HIM! FOR EXAMPLE, I’VE WANTED HIM BUT NEVER TOOK ADVANTAGE UNLIKE  _ SOMEONE  _ WE BOTH KNOW!” Red bones surrounded the two like a cage. Now Grillby would be forced to stay here and fight, or die. “SO WHAT WILL IT BE? ARE YOU GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME OR WHAT?”

Grillby gave the impression of narrowed eyes as he began to circle in towards Papyrus. He made an angry hiss like a steaming water kettle and his flaming lashes lengthened until the reached the floor. He flicked them experimentally and then flung them out at Papyrus, aiming for the face. 

“Or, I’ll do more than try. I’ll  char you to dust and then fuck your dear brother in your remains.” He growled ferally. “And make him scream my name as he cums all over your dust, forgetting all about you as he submits to me, just like he has before.”

\---  
  
Sans had been standing on the stoop just outside the bar, shivering in the cold, arms huddled around his ribs. His eye lights were dim and he stared at the dingy snow at his feet, mind feeling as though it was swirling in sludge and it was hard to think straight. But slowly he started to calm down, he slowly stopped panicking and with a slow blink he looked up at the empty street and realized with a guilty start that he was a filthy coward. He was always like that, just, a weak little wuss. His brother was in there, perhaps endangering himself, and all for Sans. He should be in there, watching. With a small nod he turned and enter back in quietly, hoping to not distract his brother. He saw a bone cage surrounding his brother and the bartender. 

Papyrus dodged most of the flames. He felt as though Grillby was going easy on him. He summoned a bone and shot it straight into Grillby’s chest. “IF YOU WERE SO SPECIAL TO MY BROTHER THAT HE SUBMITTED TO YOU AND ‘FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME’, HOW COME HE NEVER TALKED ABOUT YOU…? HOW COME IT WAS ME HE CAME HOME TO EVERY NIGHT? YOU MIGHT HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF HIM BUT YOU TWO NEVER HAD ANYTHING!”  Papyrus taunted cruelly, a snarl twisting his face.

Grillby growled and ripped the bone out with a sound like crackling flame and flung it at Papyrus with disdain as he lashed out again with stronger flames, actually feeling some killing intent now, his flames flaring out further. Grillby considered throwing Papyrus’ abuse of Sans in his face, but he was quickly going past the point of talk, he wanted to kill. 

Sans was slightly taken aback by how Papyrus and Grillby seemed to be fighting over him which had him flushing slightly. He liked Papyrus fighting for him, it made his soul feel warm. He started edging around the inner wall to get a better look at his brother, hoping he was unharmed. 

The bone Grillby flung back at Papyrus hit him square in the face, making the crack in his skull worse. Papyrus fell to the ground, magic disappearing from sudden weakness. He felt like he just had the wind knocked out of him. He was dizzy. He quickly tried to recover but it wasn’t fast enough.

Grillby saw an opening and lunched forward with a gleeful laugh, his flaming lashes flickering out to take out the annoying gnat before him, only to be startled when his flames ricocheted off of small red bones, he whirled to see Sans standing outside the barrier, glowering at him, his left eye glowing crimson and full of hate.

“oh no you don’t!” Sans snarled with seething hatred hissing between his teeth as he reached out with a hand, gesturing curtly and holding Grillby in place with blue magic on his soul.. “you be good and let my brother teach you your place. get him, papy.”

Grillby froze in place, first with the shock of seeing his attack reflected, and then physically trapped as the color of his soul was changed, gravity trapping him. His mind went awhirl, very confused by everything he was seeing and hearing. Sans defending his brother, calling him anything other than boss, threatening him...

That stalled enough time for Papyrus to regain his strength. He leaped up from behind the bones, whip in hand, and cracked it over his neck while with his other hand, conducting a storm of white bones down upon him. “GO TO HELL…” Was all he could say.

Grillby whirled to face the attack, but too slow. He started to lash out with his flaming whips but stumbled when he was hit in the neck, falling to one knee. He only had a chance to snarl before he was destroyed.

Papyrus  wiped the dust from his jaw, the crack along his eye became bigger. He stared at all that remained of the flame elemental for several moments with a blank expression before a triumphant smirk, his teeth parting in a pleased grin as he turned to face Sans.

Sans found himself cheering as he saw the Imp crumble to dust and he wanted to rush into his brother’s arms, but he had to wait for Papyrus to dispel the bone barricade. 

“you were amazing papyrus!” Sans applauded with admiration. He all but jumped in place before he thought of a way to thank his brother and he dropped his eyes submissively. “i think i need to thank you for…proving your ownership…” He added shyly but with a small smirk.

Papyrus grinned as he dispelled the bones and made it to Sans’ side in two strides and pulled his brother in for a heady kiss. Sans moaned into his brother’s kiss, wrapping his arms about his brother’s shoulders happily. 

Papyrus slowly pulled back, “YEAH...DON’T MENTION IT…” He smiled weakly.

Sans could see some uncertainty in his brother’s eyes and was determined to ease it, he all but threw himself into his brother’s arms, wrapping his legs around his brother’s hips and kissing him hungrily. 

“i love you, papyrus.” He breathed between kisses before lapping at his brother’s teeth. “i love you most.” He added as he moved to nuzzle Papyrus’ neck.

Papyrus’ cheeks flushed red and he returned the kiss. “I love you too… LET’S GO HOME AND...CELEBRATE.” He chuckled a little, sounding more confident and happy as he carried Sans home.

Sans almost purred at his brother’s decision and allowed himself to be carried, relaxing completely in his brother’s hold, feeling safe. 

“You were my first….” Papyrus suddenly muttered, so softly as if he hoped Sans didn’t hear him. Sans glanced up at his brother with a startled squeak, feeling a little embarrassed, but quite pleased by the admission. He’d been his baby brother’s first, and hopefully his baby brother’s only lover. Sans leaned up to kiss Papyrus eagerly, tightening his embrace and rocking his hips frantically against Papyrus. Hearing that he was his baby brother’s first enflamed him more than he could have ever imagined. He also felt a sudden possessiveness well in his soul for Papyrus and he started to say something when Papyrus broke their kiss to continue hesitatingly.

 “…..how many others have you...been with…?” Papyrus asked in a low tone, but more audible than his barely whispered confession. Sans felt a little caught off guard by the question and he flushed bright red and ducked his head. he was not prepared to discuss this, but his brother deserved absolute honesty. And Sans could tell that he was trying to sound like he did not care, but Sans just knew that it was eating his brother up inside, Sans was not sure why, but then he remembered his brother’s whispered comment about Sans being his first and realized that Papyrus was jealous and maybe thinking that Sans was not taking this as seriously as he was. Oh Papy….

“i…i’ve been in love with you for years, pap, like, head over heels and sick with longing for you. but…i never thought you….would ever return my feelings.” He started softly, embarrassed. “and…well, i was in heat…my first heat, it caught me really off guard, you know? no one goes into heat anymore...i’ve been so confused, but going into heat every other month...and it was driving me insane.  i got drunk because…i was hoping to be unconscious so i would not…throw myself at you,..that was the first time grillby suggested i could pay my tab with….additional currency. he was my first.” Sans was ashamed and a little angry, realizing that Grillby had taken advantage of him when he was extremely weak and not thinking straight. 

“i…thought of you at the time though…i…never wanted him, i wanted you.” He added, ducking his head and hiding his face in his brother’s shoulder. After pausing for a moment he continued. 

“some…of the dogs...well, doggo caught me at the sentry station while I was in heat once...he….uh...helped me through it that time...and now he seems to think we have a thing...the others just....threatened me…i never had sex with them, but they would….make me blow them.” he mumbled, hating how weak and easily manipulated he was. “i’m sorry pap….” he almost sobbed. “i never wanted anyone but you!”

Papyrus blushed, he wasn’t expecting that answer at all. When they got inside their house all he could do to respond was to kiss him passionately. He was furious about the dogs though. He questioned if he could murder other guards and get away with it. Probably. 

“I’VE LOVED YOU SINCE WE WERE CHILDREN, SINCE WE WERE STILL IN GASTER’S LAB….” He admitted as he pulled away from the kiss slowly. Sans was a little surprised to hear that, when they had been in Gaster’s lab, that had been 20 years ago. Papyrus had not even been an adult yet, and Sans, well, Sans had been somewhat infatuated with their father at the time. Completely devoted, slavishly so. He’d adored their father. Not that it brought him anything but pain, but he had simply not been able to help himself, his father had dazzled him, and made him feel so good...he shook his head violently.

Gaster was gone. Papyrus was here. Papyrus was all that mattered. He had Papyrus, and Papyrus had him, and they loved each other. And Papy had just killed someone. For him. He cuddled closer to his brother’s chest. After hearing how long his brother had loved him, he almost wept. For years and years they had both loved each other, they had missed out on so much time that they could have been together. Well, no more missed opportunities.

“then we have a lot of time to make up for, brother…” he breathed lustfully, his eyes lights glowing a soft red and shaped like hearts. He began to run his fingers lightly over his brother’s neck and down his scapula before trailing his fingers back up, pressing into Papyrus’ vertebrae slightly harder, trying to ease the remaining tension he could feel there.

Papyrus shuddered and eagerly carried him to his room. He dropped Sans on the bed and eagerly clipped the leash to his collar. “NOW THAT YOU’RE MINE I CAN’T LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU, TOUCH YOU, LOOK AT YOU. I’LL KILL ANYONE THAT THREATENS THAT…” He grinned darkly and ripped his brothers jacket off. “YOU’RE MINE SANS, AND I’LL NEVER LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU UNLESS I’M DEAD.” He hungrily kissed him, summoning his tongue and lapping his brothers teeth and neck.

Sans loved his brother’s dominating attitude and did not struggle at all, even though the leash surprised him slightly, but he found himself flushing red as his brother claimed him. He allowed his brother to pull his jacket off and then fell forward onto his hands and knees looking desperately up at his brother and then keening softly when Papyrus began to kiss him. 

“yours, papy, always yours!” Sans vowed, leaning up into his brother and returning the kiss hungrily. He allowed his brother’s tongue to dominate his mouth, tasting him, running over the roof of his mouth and the backs of his teeth, simply moaning his pleasure.

Papyrus was obviously pleased with his submission. His eye light flared red creating magic in his pants. “Of course my precious brother…” He purred as he leaned down to kiss him again before continuing to strip him fully. “Now...tell me what you want. Beg for it.” He unbuckled his pants slowly.

Sans moaned low in his throat as his brother pulled away and then his eyes dropped to watch his brother’s hands unbuckle his pants hungrily, unconsciously rocking his hips. He had been dripping wet with need since seeing Papyrus dust Grillby, and he was drooling at the thought of having his brother’s cock again.

“i want….your cock, brother…” he moaned, his eye lights flickering into heart shaped as he panted wantonly. “i want you to fill me with your cum!”

Papyrus grinned, his erection sprung from his pants, it twitched in excitement. His hand gripped the leash tight while his other hand wandered looking for the riding crop he kept nearby. Once found he smacked the bed hard the touched Sans’ face with the tip of it. “Such a good boy… Shall we begin or should I torture you a bit more~”

Sans was slightly annoyed that his brother wanted to waste time with teasing him instead of fucking him, but decided to let his brother get his dominating rocks off. He rubbed his face against the riding crop slightly, wondering in an off hand manner if it would feel nice to get smacked with the crop in his dripping pussy. He turned his eyes up to his brother and smirked.

“whatever you think I deserve, boss…” he teased, his voice slightly husky.

“Mmm...very well then.” With Sans off guard papyrus forced his cock into his brother's mouth and started thrusting him, forcing him to deep throat. He held his head in place so he couldn’t move from the pain or lack of air. Sans made a small squeak of surprise that was quickly turned into a gurgling gasp as his brother shoved his length into his mouth. He quickly conjured a tongue and throats and tilted his head up slightly as he tried to swallow around Papyrus’ cock, moaning softly as his eye lights rolled back in his head and drool began to run down the corners of his mouth. He loved the taste of his brother, the weight of him on his tongue.

He was starting to drip juices down the insides of his femurs and he reached a hand back to start desperately fingering himself, he felt so empty, he needed relief.

The crop smacked the back of his hand “I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself.” Papyrus growled as he thrusted down harder, deeper. Papyrus then moaned softly in pleasure, happily watching his brother be tortured

Sans whimpered with frustration as he pulled his hand reluctantly away and his placed it back on the bed. He started to look pleadingly up at his brother until he began to thrust harder; Sans eye lights rolled back again and he was starting to feel light headed from the pressure in his conjured throats.

Papyrus grinned as he fucked his brother's face, panting in pleasure. “You’re behaving so well I might just have to bend you over and fuck you properly~”

Sans whined in need at his brother’s words, bucking his hips at the thought of being filled, of being fucked, his inner walls clenched around nothing, and he almost sobbed with frustration and he began to suckle harder on his brother’s cock as he looked up at him with a pleading expression.

“Very well…” Paps pushed him down on the bed and slid his length deep inside of him. He gasped out feeling his soaking brother squeeze his member. “S-SANSS~~ AAAHHH!!!” He jerked the leash as he started to fuck Sans faster.

Sans keened in pleasure as he threw his head back, before being pulled forward by the leash. He wrapped his legs around Papyrus’ hips and his arms around his shoulders, panting in pleasure, his tongue hanging from the corner of his mouth.

“y-yes…broth-er…so….big…!” he gasped.

Papyrus tugged the leash as he fucked him recklessly. “Scream my name slut! Who do you belong to!” He bit down on his neck hard, his penis thrusting in and out as fast as he could.

Sans gasped as his brother sped up and tried to meet his thrusts as best he could. “pa-py, pap-y-rus! I be-long to y-ou, pa-pyrus!” He gasped as best he could between long moans. “uhhhn….harder, papy!” He gasped frantically as he bucked wildly against his brother, trying to angle himself so that Papyrus hit his G-spot. “so big, so good papy!” 

Papyrus found his way into Sans’ g-spot and kept going. He was getting close. He had no intention of pulling out though. He held down his wrists and kissed him, shoving his tongue deep down his throat as he came inside, his cum sticking to the walls of Sans’ vagina, filling him.

Sans shrieked when Papyrus found the bundle of nerves at the back of his magic, and began gasping and writhing with overstimulation, his eye lights rolling back and he arched his spine violently, pressing his pelvis as close to his brother as he could, panted with pleasure, moaning his appreciation until his mouth and throat were full of his brother’s tongue. He tried to cry out with his own climax when he felt Papyrus cum inside him, his voice muffled by his brother’s tongue. He shuddered through the biggest orgasm of his life, tears of release trailing down his cheeks and he suckled his brother’s tongue.

“Such a good boy… My good boy...” Papyrus kissed him rewardingly and he slowly pulled out, a long trail of cum oozed out of Sans. Papyrus cuddled and cooed his brother, actually in the mood to show off his affection, probably because of all the shit they went through. “My Sans…”

Sans had not expected his brother to be so affectionate, even after sex, but he was not about to complain, not when he had been wanting such affection for years, starving for it. He curled happily against his brother’s chest, nuzzling his neck, licking his vertebrae softly. 

“i love you, papyrus…” he breathed softly, almost not believing his luck. 

Papyrus hesitated for a moment before whispering, “I love you too Sans..” Papyrus was tired after everything that happened today. The nightmares, the fight, the sex.. Before Sans could even notice he fell asleep with his brother in his arms.

Sans slowly blinked open his eyes from where he had been dozing when he felt his brother relax completely against him, and blinked slowly in shocked amazement to see that Papyrus had felt secure enough around him, safe with him, to have fallen asleep. He felt his soul swell, he did not think he could have ever loved his brother more...he cuddled happily against his brother about to follow him into sleep when he remembered his brother’s nightmares and reactions to being seen weak, his REVULSION to being seen as weak, something Gaster had obviously instilled in him.

He did not know why his father had ever done something like that; he had never done that to Sans...he had mocked Sans (almost teasingly) about how weak he was, and he tried to make Sans stronger, but he never did anything to instill fear of being seen as weak in him. Sans felt a flush cover him, shame and arousal and guilt. He had not thought of his father in years. Which in one way felt like a betrayal to his first love, but thinking of him now felt like a betrayal to Papyrus. He rubbed his temples, fighting off an impending headache. He had to focus on Papy. Gaster was gone and never coming back.   
  
He pulled away carefully from his brother and slowly sat up, struggling to think through mind hazy with exhaustion and post-coital bliss. He looked thoughtfully at his brother’s scarf and decided that it should function as a suitable blindfold, and used some blue magic to summon it to himself with a huff of laughter before looking for something to block his hearing. They did not have earmuffs or earplugs or anything like that, but after a long moment he saw some headphones, earbuds really, that should work well enough and used some blue magic to bring them over too.    
  
He carefully placed the earphones in his ear canals and then wrapped the scarf securely over his eye sockets, and then curled happily against his brother, following him into sleep.

\---  
  
Papyrus slept very soundly that night. Though the night mares still lingered, they always did even when he slept well, though they were getting darker. Yet darker…until disembodied hands with holes through the palms reached out for him; until he was grabbed and dragged away from Sans. He shrieked out for help. He tried to wake himself up but he couldn’t; for he was already awake.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff while it lasts!


	6. Nightmares from shadows

Sans slept soundly that night, safe in his brother's arms, nightmares kept at bay as he felt his brother's soul thrum in time with his own, and he was happy, adrift in a sweet fantasy of safety and peace. His dreams were vague, fleeting images, but nothing that really left an impression on his mind, and he just slept. His sleep was so restful that for once his magical reserves began to recharge. It was as though his soul knew before he did that he would need the boost, that he was going to be in danger and need the reserves.

But although he did not wake up when Papyrus vanished, his dreams abruptly became troubled with violent flashes of violet and red, jagged shapes pressing around him, shadowy tendrils capturing him, and he finally came awake all at once at dawn with a strangled scream, tears pouring down his cheeks. He carefully pulled off the scarf and looked around desperately for his brother, whom he knew on an instinctual level was gone even before he had woken up. He carefully removed his headphones.   
  
Papyrus was indeed no longer there. He stared blankly at the spot where his brother had been, eye lights shrunk to pinpricks and he reached out a trembling hand to touch the bed beside him. It was cold, Papyrus had not been there for hours. Sans bit back a small whimper as his mind whirled. He thought for a moment that Papyrus had left early for work, but....he looked down at the scarf in his hands, looked to see his uniform and battle body still in a pile on the floor. No, Papyrus could not have left for duty, not naked...not without saying good bye. Maybe he had had nightmare and was outside again? Or just downstairs?  
  
He shortcut into the living room, no one was there.  
  
Shortcut outside. No Papyrus.  
  
He began to feel panicked. He shortcut to his room, pulled on a oversized red t-shirt, some track pants, grabbed his coat, but did not bother with socks or shoes. He was frantic.  
  
He began to shortcut to any place Papyrus may have gone.

Sans’ sentry station.  
  
Their private sanctuary in Waterfall, a little cave surrounded by Echo flowers.  
  
Undyne's house (although he did not dare enter or even let his presence be known).  
  
And finally...soul pounding, fear lodging in his throat, his last hope...Gaster's lab.  
  
He stood at the entrance, exhausted from so much magic usage, terrified, sweating with fear and overused magic, his hands gripping tightly to the bottom of his hoody. 

Gaster was gone, spread across time and space, right?  
  
But...was he really?  
  
Hands shaking he slowly pushed open the door, the hinges squeaking from lack of use and he winced, his eye sockets going black and he felt a chill travel down his spine...he had a horrible sinking feeling in his soul. This may not have been the best plan...but he needed to find Papyrus. No matter the cost, he had to save his little brother.  
  
He slowly entered the lab, only making it in two steps before freezing in place, trembling.  
  
"p-papyrus? Boss?!" He called into the darkness, his voice wavering only slightly.

The door slammed shut behind him. He heard the lock slam home with a deafening finality. It was dark. Sans instinctively backed up in the darkness, one hand reaching for the doorknob before falling away, knowing it was useless and he began to breathe heavily, eyes darting around frantically, looking for Gaster and he tried not to show how terrified he was. He tried to appear brave as he stepped forward hesitatingly.

"It's alright Sans. Daddy's home now~" A deep, slightly husky voice seemed to whisper in his ear, echoing through his mind strangely; Sans made a strangled gasp and flinched away, eyes frantic even as his body reacted to the familiar tone with a needy warmth starting in his bones. 

In the darkness further away from him came the disembodied voice again. “You know, I never understood why you call your baby brother 'boss'. I would have thought you were the one who would have taken charge after I...vanished. If I can even call it that.” Gaster’s mouth twisted with wry amusement, although it did not reach his eyes; he was anything but amused.  
  
"i...you know why i defer to him..." Sans sputtered, almost in tears. He remembered once, when he was very, very small, a baby-bones, before Papyrus had been created, when his father had been, affectionate; very affectionate...almost doting on him, spoiling him. But Gaster had become increasingly unstable, and increasingly obsessed with 'fixing' his mistakes. Sans shivered and tried again, looking at the floor, ashamed of his weakness. "i call him boss because he's...stronger than i am...the...you know how...much a failure...i am..." He muttered angrily, but also a little sadly, he did not want his father to think he was weak, he wanted to please his father... 

Wait, where had that thought come from?

“Oh Sans. My darling boy. You were never a failure except in your own mind, and do you think I'm stupid? You think I don't know why I was scattered across time and space Sans?"   
  
He flinched when Gaster continued to speak and looked up in shock. "i never thought you were stupid fa-...gaster..." he said in shock, still refusing to use the familial term although it had almost tripped off his tongue. "whatever i may think of you...i never thought you anything other than brilliant, you created the core for fuck's sake!" he ignored his father’s question, it had seemed rhetorical. Besides, his mind tried to repress that memory of the incident...of his involvement. But his soul twisted and ached with guilt and he began to twist his phalanges together nervously.

"SHUT UP SANS! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" His father formed in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. "YOU FUCKED WITH MY MACHINE! YOU TRIED TO GET RID OF ME! And it worked for all these years but I fixed it and I have no intention to leave my family again." His grin was evil. A purple tongue slowly glided up the side of Sans' cheek.

Sans' eye lights sputtered out when his father reappeared in front of him, his hands desperately scrambling at his father’s wrist and he let out a strangled squeak of shock at his father's appearance and he could not stop the shiver that rattled his bones. His father looked....different, partially melted, but still substantially himself. He bit back a moan of pleasure as his father roughly shoved him against the wall, but although his body was reacting with lust to his father his mind was racing in fear.

Sans tried to shake his head in denial at his father’s accusation, closing his eyes and turning his head away when his father licked him, frightened by the sensation, his body’s betrayal of his will.   
  
There was a horrible noise in the distance and the room went cold. In a room downstairs Sans could hear the faint sound of Papyrus screaming. And as he heard his brother scream and all other thoughts fled.  
  
"where is papyrus?!" He growled, eyes glowing red in rage as he turned his head back to meet his father’s eyes, furious. He bared his fangs fearlessly, ready to fight.   
  
"Oh your brother? I'm helping him with that terrible condition I had to leave him with... I left in the middle of an experiment with him." Gaster explained in an almost bored tone, seeming amused by Sans’ anger and Papyrus’ pain in equal measures. He seemed cruelly pleased by the irony that Sans had tried to get rid of Gaster in order to protect his baby brother, only to indirectly be responsible for his current predicament. 

Sans could hear Papyrus was screaming in desperation, Sans has never heard anyone scream like this before. 

"you...what? what are you doing to him?!" He asked in a trembling voice. He also felt horrified and sins crawled up his back, if what his father said was true, than Papyrus had been suffering for 20 years from whatever unfinished work Gaster had done to him...Sans had done that to Papyrus, caused him unnecessary harm when all he had wanted to do was protect him...he felt ill. He felt lower than dust. He felt like crawling into a hole and falling down. He felt like curling into his father’s arms for comfort...Sans shivered, fighting the urge to do just that.

Gaster grinned at him with pride, as though he was pleased that he asked. "Why tell you when I can show you? But I'll only show you on... One condition..." His eye light flickered a dark purple as the ran down Sans’ form with a eerie intensity.   


Sans trembled as he looked first up at his father and then in the direction of Papyrus' screams. He was terrified of what the condition could be, various horrors whirling through his mind. But it was no decision. He went submissively limp in his father's hand and nodded. 

"a-a-anything....please...take me to....papyrus..." he whispered, closing his eyes in defeat.

"I want you the way your brother has been having you..." Gaster purred hungrily as he pulled Sans closer by his neck. Sans eyes shot open in shock, his eye lights first dilating in disbelief before sputtering back out and he trembled, red tears already pooling in his eye sockets, his face flushed a bright cherry red. He had not been expecting this, of all things…How had his father even known that he and Papyrus had....they'd only been together a couple days! 

Had he been watching them? And if he had...how had he not contacted Sans before this? Sans had missed his father so much!

The thought hit him like a guilty punch to the soul and he looked to the side, trying to hide his hurt expression, knowing his father would only manipulate him with his own pain if he knew. He also wondered a little guiltily if his father had known how much Sans had used to pine for him, if he knew that Sans had always been in love with him. He found himself flushing an even brighter red that began to travel down his neck and coloring his ribs -his soul starting to glow through his shirt- with embarrassment and tried to pull away until he was pinned to the wall and Gaster forced his tongue into his son’s mouth. His hand trailed along his back in a loving manner. Black tendrils coiled around Sans' wrists and ankles, holding him to a wall

"You will be good for Daddy won't you?" He cooed sweetly with his voice ringing in Sans’ head.   
  
Sans whined helplessly as his father molested him, knowing that fighting was useless. And to his shame his father's domination of him was starting to turn him on and he could only hope to hide his reaction as long as possible. He pressed his femurs tightly together and went limp in his father's tentacles

"Such a good boy, Daddy is going to take good care of you from now on." Gaster promised with a low growl that had Sans bucking his hips reflexively, his face bright with shame. Several floating hands were summoned and grabbed Sans. A pair of tentacles wrapped around his legs, starting from his ankles and winding up until the were halfway up his femurs, underneath his shorts, stroking gently, squeezing. They slowly spread his femurs apart, making the glow in his shorts clearly visible. A pair of hands held his hands above his head. A third hand began to lift his shirt while a fourth began to trail almost lovingly along his ribs. The hand then tightened around his lower rib, pulling slightly, causing a low desperate moan to burst from Sans although he tried to stifle it.    
  
Gaster seemed very pleased by his response, his eyes half-lidded in lust as he summoned his cock, the magic he formed was purple and the cock was bigger than Papyrus'. He let Sans stare at it in bemused lust for a moment before he had his tentacles pull Sans down so that he was on his knees on the floor, and one of the hands grabbed him by the back of his neck to force his mouth onto it.  Sans instinctively fought against his father's grip when he realized that he was being unfaithful to Papyrus, Papyrus would hate him!    
  
"wait- i can't-papyrus!" he tried to explain before his father’s actual hands pried his mouth open and forced him to suck.  He was forced to swallow his father's length, he gagged momentarily at the unfamiliar girth (he was so big) and his tongue and throat automatically formed without his having to even think about calling his magic.

Gaster let out a small moan and he continued to hold his son close, bucking into Sans’ mouth.   
  
Hearing his father moan above him, before he'd barely done more than swallow the cock had Sans feeling a sense of accomplishment, it was almost like praise, and he shut his eyes in shame and began to suckle even while tears dripped down his cheek bones.   
  
He could not help it, Gaster tasted so good, he was so warm and heavy in his mouth, so thick.

"Good boy Sans..." Gaster whispered, cooing at his son. "if you keep this up I might make you my bride... No more experiments, no more hurt, just pleasuring me on command. My beautiful son... How does that sound?"  
  
As if the prospect of having Sans at his every whim was turning him even more on, Gaster’s member twitched in his mouth, he had even started to pre-cum a bit, it tasted so good. He slowly pulled his length out of his son's mouth to hear an answer.   
  
When Sans had been very young, before he had been driven to feel hate that equaled his love for his father (but still, even then) he had worked himself tirelessly in order to gain his father's praise, and even now, just the smallest amount had him feeling wet and his hips twitched as his pressed his femurs tightly together, still feeling ashamed by his body's evidence of betrayal. He was beginning to feel heated, and he felt so empty, he needed to be filled.   
  
He found himself staring up at his father while he spoke, his eye sockets glassy with unshed tears and lust and he had to admit, the offer was tempting and when his father began to leak precum into his mouth he could not help the desperate moan that he  made as he suckled harder, or the small moan of complaint he made when Gaster pulled out. His father’s magic tasted so good, it had a stronger taste than Papyrus’, less spicy, more musky. It went straight to his head and to his groin and he wanted more.    
  
He gasped shallowly, trying desperately to remember what his father had asked. It was important...He flushed bright red, ashamed still further by how he was reacting, this was his father, his own father! He may have been in love with him, and fantasized, and his father had touched him when he was little but...it was still wrong wasn’t it? At least, he thought it should feel wrong, but his soul was straining, eager for his father’s touch. 

His mind whirled in panicked circles, thinking frantically for any reason to refuse, but then he thought of his brother, Papyrus....he made a desperate gamble.   
  
"papy too, please? we can both make you feel  _ so  _ good....if...you let papy too...i'll never deny you...never refuse you..." he swore breathless, looking up with desperate eye lights. “please, daddy?”

Gaster grinned broadly at Sans' negotiation, looking absolutely delighted. "Of course Sans. I would love to fill both of my sons with my cock. But first I want you to show me how good you can be..." The tendrils spread Sans legs open, a disembodied pair of hands all but ripping Sans’ shorts off, and Gaster licked his teeth hungrily when he saw the evidence of Sans’ arousal. He had not yet formed anything, but his magic was coiling in a heavy swirl in his pelvic girdle. 

Sans almost could not believe how easily his father had agreed, and despite himself, the thought of his brother and him being with their father without the pain of constant torture, of no more experiments, of just being with their father, even if he was...using them as sex toys, had him feeling relaxed and pliant. 

Gaster shoved his huge cock into Sans' pelvis hoping this would trigger him to making a vagina to penetrate. "I love you Sans... Please tell Daddy you love him too? I need to know how much you want me." His father's lewd words had him squirming and feeling hot. So when his father began to penetrate his already swirling magic it coalesced almost immediately into a dripping pussy and he gave a small squeal at the sensation and turned his head away in embarrassment.    


"D-daddy..." Sans gasped wantonly. His daddy was so big...

"Look at daddy when you're talking to him Sans.. I've taught you better than that." He kissed him tenderly. His cock was way too big for Sans' cunt but Gaster obviously loved how tight Sans was around him. He could feel it stretching over his length trying not to break, the thought of it breaking only made him thrust harder, faster, grabbing Sans throat.   
  
Sans writhed on his father's length, whining helpless as his magic tried to adjust, the length reached the base of his floating ribs, filling him so completely, his eye lights rolled back as he rolled his hips desperately, loving the pain of being overfilled, the stretching. He gave a small gasp and tried to meet his father's eyes as he trembled.    
  
As his father began to thrust into him, he gave a high keening cry and tried to shift his legs, wanting to wrap them around his father's hips to pull him deeper, so desperate to be used. It felt so good, so good. Like he had been made for it, his father filled him so good...   
  
He was such a slut...   
  
"d-aa~dddy" he keened with pleasure before one of his father's tentacles slipped into his mouth. Mindlessly he began to suckle the appendage as he tried to maintain eye contact, his hips trying in vain to meet Gaster's thrusts.

Gaster trembled as his son sucked on the tentacle, it was equally as sensitive as his cock. He summoned another, sliding it into his ass, triple penetrating his son. "Y-yes..." He trembled "Daddy's here... Keep calling my name..."   
  
Sans was not expecting the third tentacle and writhed, first trying to avoid the penetration, scared of the pain he thought it would bring, but then shifting his hips back to accept the intrusion, giving a small mewl of pleasure as he realized that it added to the feeling of being filled. He thought he could easily become addicted to this, it felt so good.    
  
"Daaaa-mmmmmnn" He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, attempting to obey Gaster.

Gaster grinned, fucking his son harder. He was about to hit his climax. Cum squirted out of his cock all inside of Sans’ walls. Mid way through cumming Gaster pulled out and squirted all over Sans' face and ribs. Cum leaked out of his vagina and dripped down his whole body. "You belong to me again...." He assured, claiming his son as his property   
  
Sans mewled at the feeling of being filled, but when his father pulled out he could not stop the small wail of loss that he made, his vagina walls clenching as if trying to pull him back in, and he writhed, wanting his own orgasm, and he gave his father a desperate, pleading look as he sucked harder on the tentacle in his mouth.

"Aw, you wanted to orgasm as well? Very well. I will reward you with that." He calmly slipped two fingers into Sans' vagina and started fingering at the G-spot with max speed   
  
Sans threw his head back and wailed around the tentacle in his mouth, his hips rocking frantically and his legs trembled. Every time his father hit his G-spot he squealed and he did not care in the least that he sounded like a total slut, it felt so good, he wanted it to never end, but finally he  reached his climax and came apart in his father's hold, absolutely wrecked, drool leaking down the corners of his mouth, eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling, and he went limp.

Gaster pulled away his hand covered in Sans' come. He simply licked his hand clean and collected himself. "Shall we go see your brother then?"   
  
Sans tried to focus on his father, still dazed. That had felt amazing. He blinked slowly, coming down from his post-coital high slowly as Gaster lovingly stroked his cheek. He all but purred at the affectionate touch, nuzzling his daddy’s hand and he was about to respond lazily when he jolted upright when he remembered what his father had said earlier about his brother’s condition.   
  
"you said...he...was..." He tried to focus and shook his head, his scientific mind whirling. "he was in the middle of some experiment. i...want to help you...i don't want him to die. i want us to be together...for a long, long time..." he looked up at his father shyly, a small flush over his cheek. "i...don't want to hurt him...but...i want him to be healthy..."

Gaster looked over his son unamused. "You are not to interfere with my experiment Sans. This is an important and very secret experiment."   
  
He opened the door to the basement. Papyrus was still screaming and crying. He was strapped to a machine naked. He had the same cracks Gaster has in his face and the same holes in his hands. His body looked broken but it wasn't. He looked up and Sans and Gaster and frantically started speaking in wingdings. Gaster understood every cry for help but Sans was rusty when it come to wingdings   
  
Sans flinched back and huddled in on himself, looking down at the floor with a scowl, angry at himself for making such a presumption.   
  
"i'm sorry, daddy..." He apologized meekly. "i just..." he trailed off, trying not to cry. He was such a fuck up, his father knew it as well as he did. He reached up to grip his collar tightly, letting the spikes dig into his hands hard enough to draw marrow, embracing the pain as he wallowed in self-hatred.    
  
He automatically trailed after his father, leaving his shorts abandoned on the floor, not bothering to clean any of his father's cum off of himself, barely aware of his surroundings.    
  
He looked up numbly when he heard his brother's desperate cries, his eye lights flickering as he tried to pull himself out of the depths of self-hatred, his mind hazy. He could  barely understand wingdings, it had been too long.    
  
When he was finally able to focus he blinked, blinked again, and looked between his brother and father. He wanted to ask what his father had been doing, but was terrified of receiving another rebuke. He shivered and although he wanted to approach his brother's side, comfort him, he just huddled in his father's shadow, feeling shame make his bones rattle.   
  
All his prior confidence just, drained out of him, and he could feel nothing but shame, weakness, how inept and worthless he was. He almost collapsed under the weight of his own sins as he tried not to sob.

Gaster grinned at his creation and started speaking in wingdings. Papyrus looked emotionless. He obeyed every command, Sans just couldn't understand it.    
  
"Yes excellent Papyrus.... Now.... Let's see what happens when I..." He pulled a lever and electricity flowed through Papyrus. He screamed out again, his body started to melt in a dark goo and slithered away, just like Gaster can. Gaster seemed pleased. Sure he got out of the restraints but it was okay. Papyrus couldn't escape this lab without dying.   
  
His brother's scream of pain finally knocked Sans out of his cycle of self hatred and he came to himself with a jolt, eye lights flickering frantically as he watched his brother seemingly melt. Was Gaster trying to turn Papyrus into whatever he was now? Sans trembled, not knowing how he felt, but only sure he did not want his brother to be in pain. Without realizing it he shortcut to his brother's side, tried to gather him into his arms.  
  
"papy, i'm here..."

Papyrus frantically grabbed onto his brother. Sans returned the embrace of his brother just as frantically, trying to hold him together.   
  
Gaster hissed and stormed up to them. "Sans get off of your brother! You're interfering with his tests!" He back handed sans across the face. Sans  cried when he felt himself be ripped apart when he was backhanded by his father, his father who had only a few minutes ago embraced him so tenderly, made him feel loved, wanted...he clutched his phalanges to his head as his mind tried to make sense of what was happening, he was so confused, so lost. 

"His body is very fragile right now he can't die until after I'm don—..." He quickly cut off what he was saying. "Sans go upstairs."   


Sans mind whirled.   
  
He loved his daddy.   
  
He loved his brother.   
  
He lusted after both...   
  
And...   
  
Hadn't daddy said they would all three...   
  
"d-d-...daddy?" He whimpered. "you-you said...we three...would be together...you..." he started to hyperventilate, his magic flickering wildly around him, he fell limp against the floor, so tired, too tired to make sense of what was happening.   
  
He stared blankly at his brother, his mind hardly focusing on his father's words, he attempted to obey his daddy, desperate for praise, but he was so tired...so very tired...   
  
"pa-papy...daddy...please..." he felt himself losing consciousness, his hand reaching for Papyrus and tears poured down his cheeks even as everything went black.   



	7. The choice that shatters a soul

Sans’ consciousness drifted in darkness and he felt as though he was sinking into sludge, and the more he struggled the faster he sank. It was thick, cold and oily, and he felt as though he would never be clean again. The thick liquid invaded him entirely as he was without any protection, his skeleton bare. Every orifice was filled, his eye sockets, his mouth, his nose...his soul. He tried to scream in fury and fear as the viscous fluid invaded his soul, but he just choked, and it began to burn as he wailed in pain. 

And then he had fallen onto some solid surface, the coils of chains tightening around him, choking him as horrific images flashed before his eyes, too quick for him to recognize but enough for his subconscious to pick up on the impressions of tortures. He tried to struggle, to escape, but to no avail. Every movement just tightened to coils around him until he could no longer even breathe, and then they kept tightening, wrapping around his soul, as he crumbled to dust...Papyrus in the distance...just watching.

Sans came awake with a sudden stifled cry of fear, his eyes frantic and unseeing, and he trembled with repressed panic from a nightmare; he was trembling, tears pooling in his empty eye sockets before trailing in red streaks down his cheeks as he tried to figure out where he was. His breath coming out in frantic pants, and he slowly realized that he had woken up in what he could only assume was Gaster's make shift bedroom. He was on an old bed with wool blankets. It was actually quite comfortable. Gaster was next to him cuddling him close, evidently waiting for him to wake up, Sans slowly looked up at his father, he noticed in the back of his mind that he was wearing nothing but his t-shirt, but he did not feel shy.   


"Shh, shhh, pet, you had a nightmare. You're safe, nothing will hurt you..." Gaster held his son close, voice low and soothing.   
  
Sans blinked slowly, trying to calm his racing soul; desperate for comfort he turned and burrowed into his father's chest without shame.   
  
"daddy…! daddy..." he whimpered, barely coherent as he clung to his father.  
  
Gaster kissed his son's forehead "there there... I'm here. It was just a bad dream..." he cooed, his voice still low and soothing, seeming to wrap around Sans as he felt himself calming down.   
  
Sans all but climbed into his father's lap, shivering, allowing himself to be comforted and he slowly relaxed although his soul felt heavy. He just lay limp in his father’s arms, enjoying the soothing hand that ran gently up and down his spine as he allowed his mind to put the recent events in order, discard the nightmare, and prioritize his concerns. It took several minutes of silence before the most important thing occurred to him.    
  
"daddy...did you lie about papyrus? about the three of us being together? i....i promised to do anything for you for him...please daddy...i love him so much-" he stopped himself mid plea with a startled gasp, eye lights flickering up quickly to his daddy's face before skipping guiltily away and he flinched as waited for his daddy to punish him as he deserved, trying not to sob as his eye lights went out.    
  
His daddy would strike him, he knew it. Abandon him as worthless. Leave him alone...   
  
He trembled.   
  
Gaster eyed him, frowning a bit. Something dark moved behind his eye lights but  Sans did not notice. 

"Shh shh it's okay... I forgive you. Yes.... I did lie. But only because Papyrus wouldn't be useful to either of us. He's dying Sans. You wouldn't understand why but he needs to. But that just means the two of us could stay together. No more pain... No more fear. How does that sound?" Gaster spoke softly, still soothingly and he hugged Sans tighter, his voice dropping to a seductive tone as he repeated his proposition.   
  
Sans hesitantly raised his flickering eye lights to gaze a little fearfully up at his daddy, hardly believing that he was not being punished and he still trembled even as he melted into his father, his gaze turning into tentative hope tinged with slight adoration, his face slightly flushed. He'd always had something of a crush on his daddy. He dropped his eyes shyly, listening silently to his daddy, the words taking too long to sink in.    
  
His brother? Dying? Because Gaster wanted him to? Or because he had made a mistake? Was it because it had been 20 years? Was it Sans’ fault? Sans could not find the strength to ask such questions but he felt as though the words had hit him straight in the soul and it was hard to breathe, it hurt so much he could not even move, could barely think. He just stared blankly at the wall, starting to hyperventilate until he felt a pressure along his spine, his father running firm fingers down from the back of his neck to his coccyx, and he could not help the small moan that he gasped as he arched into his father’s touch.   
  
No...Gaster had said 'needs to'...Gaster had planned for Papyrus to die; wanted him to die. Sans would lose Papyrus, his baby brother...just when they had finally shared their love...Papyrus had even killed Grillby for him...his mind was whirling. Father wanted Sans to himself, he did not want to share, that must be why he was killing Papyrus. Did that mean he actually cared about Sans? Wanted him? Loved him?   
  
"daddy...if...if someone had...hurt me..." he asked shyly, his voice barely above a whisper and his fingers curled into Gaster's shirt.   
  
Gaster impatiently looked down at his son. "What do you mean? I know you can defend yourself? You have my powers Sans..." He looked interested nonetheless. He wanted to know what his son had been doing.  
  
Sans looked up at his father in confusion, his eye lights flickering. "what? you....and Papy....always told me...that I was weak, worthless...i only have 1 hp...the...the" he looked up at his father, eye sockets widening with horror and his breath hitched.

"I only gave you 1 hp because you were too powerful. But now you're older, I can trust you more.... I could heal you, make you stronger..." Gaster started, sounded thoughtful.

Sans dropped his eyes and he tried to crawl away, shivering with self disgust and terror, sweat beading his brow as he hyperventilated. "they...papy killed grillby for...touching me....raping" he ducked his head and gagged. "-me...and the dogs...." he suddenly had the revelation that his father probably did not actually really love him, that he was just using him for some reason, that he had not realized Sans weakness, that now he would be disgusted and leave him...or kill him...he gave a broken sob and he felt his soul twinge with another crack.   
  
Gaster growled softly and reached forward to grab Sans by his hips, tugging him firmly back into his lap as he held him close. "You're with me now. Trust me.... No one can get to you." Gaster growled and Sans shivered and allowed his father to hold him, clinging to his daddy with desperation. He just wanted his head to stop hurting, didn't want to be alone anymore.   
  
"da-daddy..." he murmured as he curled back into his father’s chest. He sighed tiredly. “daddy? you....love me? right daddy?"   
  
"Of course I do.... Why wouldn't I? If I didn't love you why would I have shown you so much attention earlier?" He kissed him tenderly. "Why would such an idea get into your head Sans? You’re my first baby boy."  
  
Sans made a small mewl in response to his daddy's affection, his hips rocking once before he realized what he was doing. He flushed bright red and ducked his head, embarrassed by how needy he was.   
  
Gaster chuckled darkly, stroking a firm hand down Sans’ spine again. "You're very desperate Sans. I can't reward you if you hadn't done anything.... Now if you want to work for it then maybe I'll treat you." Gaster all but purred as he shifted Sans on his lap.    
  
Sans squeaked and covered his face with his hands and pressed his femurs together. His father’s voice just went right through him, made him feel so hot and needy.   
  
"i'm sorry daddy...i don't mean to be...just been so easily...riled lately..." he apologized meekly before peeking up at his daddy shyly, feeling sorely tempted.   
  
He kissed his son again. "It's nothing to be sorry about.... I am more than happy to fuck you Sans. You feel so good around daddy’s cock, so hot and tight. I just want you to earn it. Work for me. If you help speed up my experiments I'll have more time to show you affection…” Gaster promised with a deep voice, dripping with lust.   
  
Sans breath hitched and his hips gave a second frantic buck and he hid his face again. His magic was beginning to build in his pelvis again and he was starting to feel warm and his bones felt itchy. He made a low moan in the back of his throat and looked up at his daddy coyly.    
  
"ok daddy..." he agreed with a soft pant. Then he blinked and looked confused. "but...you don't want my help with papy? must he die?"   
  
"He has to Sans.... It's a part of the plan darling." Gaster explained reasonably, taking one of Sans’ hands in his and kissing the phalanges lightly, then worked his way up until he kissed his cheek. "I don't want you touching your brother.... But you can help me with the other phases of my plan" And then he pressed his teeth against Sans, deepening the kiss the moment Sans responded.   
  
Sans mind whirled, he felt hazy, confused, but he leaned into his daddy, nuzzled him, opening his mouth eagerly to his father’s tongue with a moan even while he tried to reconcile his emotions with his thoughts with his soul.    
  
Just 3 days ago he had been still having nightmares of his father, had been certain that his brother had hated him, had been all alone.   
  
Then he'd found out that Papyrus HAD loved him, like Sans had loved him for years.    
  
And Papyrus had been sweet and attentive and protective and...   
  
But daddy loved him too, and he'd loved daddy even before Papyrus had been born and now daddy said Papyrus had to die...   
  
Sans didn't realize that he was clutching his chest, breathing shallowly in pain, his eye lights flickering weakly.   
  
He didn't know what to do...he wanted to be a good boy for daddy, but he and Papy were supposed to be together forever...   
  
Together...   
  
"daddy...when...he is about to die can I have his soul?" Sans asked slowly as he calmed down with an abrupt suddenness.

  
If he absorbed Papy's soul....they would always be together   
  
"No! And don't ever ask that again!" Gaster snarled, his eye lights flashing red-violet in fury. Sans flinched at his father's anger, shrinking back in on himself and staring up at his father blankly, his horror causing his eye lights to blink out.

"The reason why I'm going to kill him is so I can absorb his new modified soul and become a god Sans! I will be the most powerful monster in all of the underground! Every single time line! I have figured it all out Sans, all of my years of study. And you will rule with me, don't think I would leave you out..." He kissed his son hard, hungry, as if trying to devour him, his tongue thrusting down Sans throat as he shifted Sans to straddle his hips and began to rut into his son with a violent intensity.   
  
Even as he reeled in terror, mind frozen in shock, he submitted to his father’s lust, magic forming a dripping pussy at the base of his pelvis that had his father growling possessively into Sans’ mouth as he rocked his own arousal into Sans’. Sans let the words run circles through his mind, trying to understand, but he didn't, it was if his father was speaking wingdings....he shuddered slightly, and then with a sudden snap the words penetrated the fog of his mind and with a broken sob he pulled away, and with a desperate whine he shortcut the the corner of the room, staring at his father with a heartbroken look, huddled into a ball, tears pouring down his cheek as he shook like a leaf, pushing himself into the corner.   
  
"why would you..." he gasped, having trouble getting the words out through his terror and grief. "why would you lie like that daddy? you'll just...use me and...then kill me like papy..." he whispered. He felt ill, his father just wanted power, that was why he’d made Papyrus, and he was obviously just going to use Sans for the same purpose. He never loved Sans. He never would. Sans was just a toy...

He sobbed again as something seemed to snap in his soul and he stared blankly ahead. "I...will do whatever you want daddy...you don't have to pretend to love me or want me..." he whispered brokenly.   
  
Gaster walked toward him confidently "Oh but I want you anyway..."Gaster purred, seemingly not caring that Sans was having a panic attack. He knelt down in front of Sans; lifted his chin and kissed him. "You're such a good obedient boy.... I'll might even give you the honor of watching me murder your little brother. We can rule the universes together Sans... You do want to be with me don't you?" Gaster asked with a low, seductive purr.   
  
Sans sobbed and tried to flinch away. "I don't believe you..." he whispered, scared.   
  
"There's only one way to find out isn't there Sans?"   
  
Sans shivered and looked up at his father, desperate for his words to be true, but terrified as he remembered all the experiments from his childhood. But it seemed no matter what he did he would loose his brother, so his father was all he had left. With a small gasp he held out his arms.   
  
Gaster pulled him close into a hug, nuzzling his throat for a moment before biting lightly, causing Sans to moan. "Shall we go kill your brother then? He's ready.... I've injected him with enough determination and dark matter that he is almost corrupt and absorbing his soul will give me the equivalent of 50 human souls!"   
  
Sans wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and his legs around his hips, hiding his face against his daddy's neck, nodding even as he felt his sins crawl down his back. He was betraying his brother. But...he slowly realized, a little giddily, his brother would live in his daddy, he would still have both! He hugged Gaster tighter.   
  
Gaster walked Sans to the lab. Papyrus was in a special cage, he looked absolutely terrible. He saw sans and started banging on the walls calling his brother for help. "SANS! SANS HELP ME!!!" He was crying.    
  
Gaster chuckled and looked at sans. "You know.... I think it would be amusing if you killed him. Him begging makes me laugh." Gaster handed Sans a knife.   
  
Sans looked up at his father with blanked eye lights, horrified, and he slowly looked over to see his brother, and then back to his father. He looked down to his hand, seeing the hand and the knife as if they did not belong to him.    
  
His mind raced. He could kill Papyrus to please his father. He could shortcut into the cage (try to) and grab his brother and escape (try to)....but the cage would probably block that attempt, then daddy would kill them both. If they did escape....determination would kill Papyrus anyways, and they would not be able to avoid their father's reach long anyways...so what choice did he have?   
  
"do...i have too?" he sobbed in a whisper.   
  
"Yes sans." He grinned, his eyes full of sadism. "Go on... Kill your baby brother.... Make daddy proud."   
  
Papyrus looked at him in fear which only made things worse. He was begging. "SANS! SANS PLEASE! DONT DO THIS! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU SANS! PLEASE!!"   
  
Sans looked at his brother sorrowfully and then back at his father. He knew his father didn't love him, but Papy was dying, there was no way he could escape with his brother, keep him alive. But...maybe one day he could get revenge. As long as he got his father to believe sans completely under his control...but he would never be able to forgive himself for this...he closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion overtake him.   
  
"okay daddy...i love you daddy..." he said softly, kissing Gaster gently on the teeth before taking a shortcut into the cage. He gave his brother a broken look. "i'm sorry papy....i love you...don't worry....i'll be right behind you..." Sans promised with a sob. He gave his brother a loving kiss, stabbing the knife into his brother's vulnerable soul before reversing it to stab his own...


	8. Consequences will never be the same

Papyrus looked at his older brother in disbelieving horror,  his eye sockets empty hopeless voids and he shuddered in despair that Sans knew echoed his own, could he do this? He had to…

"But.... You promised...." Papyrus whimpered; his last words before he completely turned to dust. Sans froze for just a moment, the slowly dawning horror of what he’d just done, of how he’d just murdered his little brother, his baby brother… came crashing over him like a wave, his hand trembled as he began to turn the knife on himself.

Gaster teleported inside the cage in that moment; laughing loudly as he snatched the knife away just after Papyrus began to dissolve into dust and before Sans could act to finish his own life. He grabbed hold of Papyrus' soul eagerly, his face a mixture of lust and unholy glee that had Sans trembling, eye sockets wide and his breath trembling.   
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you escape from me that easily, my love...My darling Prince." Gaster growled.

Gaster cackled as he started to absorb Papyrus' soul, turning into a god like figure that still resembled himself. "My prince.... No... King...." He scooped up his son into his arms, cradling him possessively against his chest as he kissed him hard and deep on the mouth. "I always knew you loved me more than your brother." He cooed with satisfaction as he held Sans possessively, almost tight enough to crack Sans’ ribs.

Sans sobbed with terror but threw his arms around his father and met the kiss with a mixture of sorrow, anger, lust, and self-hatred. He was despicable, but he wanted his daddy to make it all better.   
  
"daddy...don't leave me..." he sobbed. Gaster was all he had left now. He killed his brother...he deserved to die, but if daddy did not want him to die...he would just make his daddy his world.   
  
"I would never Sans.... You killed your brother just to be with me. You've earned a reward Sans~" Gaster purred, his voice deep and husky with promise, his eyes hooded as he gazed hungrily at his son.  
  
Sans looked up at his daddy breathlessly, flushing and looking heated from the tone of his father’s voice, feeling his magic pooling in his pelvis already.

He was such a filthy slut.   
  
"...what kind of reward daddy?" He asked shyly, although he wondered  inwardly if anything was worth the fratricide he'd committed. Willingly. 

He felt ill, his sins crawling up his back, his soul throbbed painfully and he gasped with as a sharp crack let him know he had damaged his soul with his actions; it was all that he deserved. He leaned into his father, trying not to whimper, trying not to cry. Gaster placed a pair of fingers under his chin and all but forced his head up.   
  
"Whatever you want my king..." Gaster promised while he kissed him lovingly. "And then after we will take what is ours."   
  
Sans blinked up at his father, all his fears and sins fleeing his lust addled mind and he stared at his father, flushing faintly at the affectionate kiss. "king, daddy? but...aren't you...going to be king? wouldn't i be your queen?" he flushed redder at the statement, eyes drifting the side. "especially since..." his eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his mouth as his whole face flushed a bright crimson. He hoped his father did not ask what he was about to say, it was so embarrassing. He did not know how his father would react if Sans were to admit that he wanted his daddy to impregnate him, wanted to be swollen with his seed….he pressed his femurs together, trying not to pant even though just the thought had him feel wet and needy. 

Gaster chuckled, sounding deeply amused. "If you want... I'll be a god either way. King is only a step down. But I want you to be whatever you're comfortable with." He kept kissing down his neck bones, lightly biting the vertebrae and causing Sans to moan.   
  
Sans flushed a brighter red, fervently grateful that his father had not asked him to finish his statement. He continued to look away shyly although he shifted his head to give his father access to his neck and tried not to pant too audibly.    
  
"i...am not very good at being in charge..." he muttered in shame, because that was what a king was right? The one in charge? Who...did all the ruling and making orders and shit? He was really much too lazy for that to be remotely palatable for him.

"You won't have to be in charge, you're only purpose is to be obedient for me.” Gaster informed him, slightly impatiently. Then his expression softened to a possessive leer. “You can do that can't you…?" He asked with a purr.

Sans stared up at his daddy with half-lidded eye sockets and nodded slowly.   
  
Gaster looked pleased with his response and snapped his fingers, dark magic danced beneath them summoning a bed. He pushed Sans down and slowly started to pull off his t-shirt while licking his teeth hungrily, his violet eyes hazy with lust.

Sans squeaked slightly in surprise, but laid back willingly enough, looking shyly up at his father while allowing himself to be undressed. His daddy was going to make him feel good again, he began to tremble eagerly, his face flushing red and eye lights going hazy with lust as he submitted to his father.    
  
"daddy….” he moaned, lifting his hips as his father took off his pants in a teasingly slow manner, his fingertips brushing roughly over his pelvis. “daddy....please…”   
  
The tentacles coiled around him once more, starting at his ankles and winding up his legs slowly, squeezing as they went until they got to midway up his femurs; another set wrapped gently around his wrists, almost lovingly. Sans shifted his attention to watch the tentacles curiously, enjoying the feeling of them stroking his bones, the pressure, the feeling of helplessness.

"Such a good boy sans.... Daddy loves you so much.. I want you to marry me Sans.."  
  
Sans’ spun his head back to face his daddy so fast he nearly snapped his own neck, his eye lights diluted so much they nearly took up his entire eye sockets and his flush extended down to the middle of his rib cage.   
  
"D-daddy?" Sans asked breathlessly as if he could not believe it, his eye lights shrunken to pin pricks. Not that he was against the idea, in fact, the prospect had him squirming.

"Be my lover, with me forever. You have proven yourself. I'll give you the life you deserve... Pleasure you everyday, love you everyday. My darling son..." Gaster promised huskily as he loomed over him, eye lights almost glowing as he kissed him once more   
  
Sans eye lights flickered into heart shapes for the briefest of moments, and although deep inside he knew he was being manipulated, he reached for the promised affection eagerly, metaphorically and literally, reaching his arms out to his father, and squirming eagerly beneath him, moaning wantonly into the kiss.

"is that a yes then..? My queen..?" Gaster grinned happily, his eye lights returned the heart shapes. "The timelines will be ours tonight, there's no time to lose. Let's get married tomorrow. We can make it as public or private as you want. I want the best for my bride."   
  
When his father's eye lights became hearts is surprised him, that was not usually something that could be easily faked, and it may just be his father's lust, but it did warm his soul slightly, as well as inflamed his lust and he wrapped his legs around his daddy's hips and bucked into him with a whine.   
  
"daddy! take me! please!" he demanded, he needed to be filled; now.

"First... Say you want to marry me. Then I will take you." Gaster teased as he hungrily lapped at his neck and ribs, the tentacles were starting to pull his femurs apart, a pair wrapping around his spine and coiling around his lower ribs, stroking and rubbing and squeezing, Sans writhed and mewled beneath his father, eye lights rolling back.   
  
"daddy~" he whined with a pant as he tilted his head back. "yes, daddy! i'll....marry you..." he whispered shyly, but with absolute devotion and sincerity in his voice. “i want to belong to you daddy…”   
  
Gaster’s eye lights were hearts again as he pulled out his throbbing cock and rubbed it against Sans' pelvis. "My bride... My beautiful son...." he purred possessively.   


Sans gave a stifled moan, stuffing his fingers in his mouth as he rocked his hips up against his father's; arching his spine and curling his toes. His pussy had already formed, wet and dripping and he rubbed himself shamelessly against his father, wetting his length with his juices.

"Ahh ahh ahh let me help you with that..." A tentacle finished winding it’s way up his spine -Sans writhing and moaning at the sensation, his eye lights dilated and hazy- before sliding up the side of his face gently before shoving its way deep down his throat, it was wide enough that he jaw barely fit around it. It tasted exactly like Gaster's cock. Sans whined low in his throat as the tentacle entered his mouth, his tongue and throat forming the moment the tentacle passed his teeth, and although the tentacle was almost too big, pressing his jaws as wide as the joint allowed, he almost purred with pleasure at the taste and weight of it on his tongue. Daddy tasted so good.

  
He swallowed as best he could, trying not to gag although tears did spring to the corners of his eye sockets. The weight of the tentacle on his tongue, the way it stretched his throat the the burning point, it was so good...   
  
Gaster made a low growl deep in his throat, his teeth clenched in a snarl and he suddenly thrusted himself inside of his son, hilting immediately before pulling almost all the way out and he started bucking his hips back and forth, making love to his sweet future wife, panting lightly, and to Sans’ fevered mind, it did seem that his father was being more vocal this time, more into it then the first time he’d fucked Sans. His eyes rolled back and he squealed around the tentacle when his father entered him, and his thoughts began to go hazy, it felt so good, daddy was so big!   
  
He gasped as best he could, trying to buck back, to meet his daddy's thrusts.

"Such a  _ sweet  _ boy Sans...so tight and hot for daddy...This isn't too much for you is it sweetheart?" Gaster cooed softly, sounding almost concerned.   
  
Sans made a small whine in the back of his throat around the tentacle as he met his daddy's thrust the best he could, shaking his head frantically; he wanted more!   
  
Gaster smirked as he rammed his giant cock deep inside of his oldest son. He pulled back and rammed hard again and again, making Sans scream around the tentacle stuffed down his throat, the sound coming out as little more than a desperate gurgle as he threw his head back and arched his spine before wrapping his legs around his daddy's hips to pull him deeper.   
  


Gaster grabbed his cheek and yanked him closer. "You are quite the slut... I absolutely love it.." He licked his cheek again. “Daddy's little slut..."   
  
Sans whined slightly when his daddy started talking dirty and flushed red, but did not even try to deny it. He sucked harder on the tentacle and rolled his hips.   
  
"I love you so much.... My precious bride..." He started to thrust faster, getting closer to climaxing and he pushed himself up until he was on his knees, his hands gripping Sans’ pelvis almost to the point of pain and his new angle allowed him to penetrate deeper and he found Sans’ G-spot which had Sans squealing breathlessly around the tentacle, squirming frantically, not sure if he was trying to get away or get closer as he threw his hands to the side to grip at the blanket beneath him.   
  
Sans tried to call out but the tentacle muffled all his cries as he too felt his climax building, a tightening ramping pressure within his magic that was making his vision go fuzzy around the edges. He just gave his father a look of adoration as he chased his orgasm.

Gaster was coming close, he was panting. "S-scream daddy's name won't you Sansy?" He was getting close, his magic built up about to burst   
  
Sans tried to comply but all that came out was a gurgled moan, so giving his dad as arch a look as he could manage (while still looking completely debauched) he tugged slightly with his hands at the tentacle in his mouth.   
  
But the garbled noise seemed to be good enough for Gaster; he threw his head back with a low groan as he came deep inside of Sans, filling him deep, refusing to leave him. Sans eyes rolled back and he made a high keening whine around the tentacle as he felt his father's cum fill him, it felt so good and it sent him over the edge and he came, his walls convulsing around his father, milking him dry. Even after his vagina oozed with cum his daddy continued thrusting until his magic faded completely several minutes later while Sans whined and writhed, crying from overstimulation.

As soon as his daddy finally pulled out he would reach for him, a look of satiation on his face.   
  
"Daddy..." he panted, exhausted, but satiated.    
  
"Yes son...?" Gaster took his hand and held it gently   
  
Sans looked shyly up at his daddy, face flushing as he leaned forward to nuzzle his daddy's hand.   
  
"...cuddle?"   
  
He smiled down at his son. "Of course... Anything for the love of my life." He snuggled next to Sans and kissed him tenderly, his eye lights were shaped like hearts   
  
Sans flushed bright red, his eye lights also hearts, and his soul began to flutter.    
  
"really, daddy?" he whispered coyly as he rubbed himself against his daddy's chest, snuggling into his arms.   
  
"Of course..." He pulled sans close and sighed, sounding happy, or at least satisfied. He held Sans close and they laid in comfortable silence for several minutes until Sans was half-asleep.

“Sans... You don't miss your brother do you?" Gaster asked slowly, his voice low and tight; he sounded angry,  possessive.   
  
The possessive tone in his daddy's voice had Sans feeling warm and he felt a tinge of pleasure of having that emotion be displayed by his daddy, but he also felt sad by the question and he looked away as he thought about how best to answer.   
  
"of course i do..." he sighed and turned his attention back to Gaster, staring him straight in the eye as he continued. "...i raised him....i was...i always loved him, and...you reinforced that in the early days so i just never....got over it. and...well...you saw,,.what we did together...?" He trailed off, feeling sad, embarrassed, guilty, and he closed his eyes with a sigh. "i became rather co-dependent on him over the years, it was the only way to survive, i would have been killed if he had not staked his claim on me, and intimidated everyone away....but..." he opened his eyes again "you....absorbed his soul so...really...he's...still there?" he looked a little confused. "and i..it was only just an...hour ago that i..."  he could not say it...he closed his eyes feeling guilty.

Gaster only frowned. "You don't have to pretend Sans. I know you've always loved me more, you've even proven it to me." He was definitely sounding jealous, his voice deep and tight. Jealous of his own son now, even though he was dead now, no longer a rival. "Don't think of me as your brother. I am only me... And I'm here to love you better than he ever will." He kissed Sans tenderly. "We're getting married first thing tomorrow morning, I don't care what you say, then after that I will give you the fucking of a lifetime.”

Sans eyes snapped open to stare up at his daddy with shock, a small flush coloring his cheeks. Did Gaster sound, jealous? If he really was just a means to an end, would his father be so...possessive and jealous? Sans did not think so, and he began to tentatively hope that maybe, just maybe, the heart shapes in his daddy’s eye lights were not illusions, were not lies. He felt a twinge of guilt about Papyrus, but he was also so happy that his daddy wanted him so badly.

“And take this disgusting thing off!" He ripped Sans' collar off, the one Papyrus gave him, and destroyed it in one touch. "You're mine now."

“i can’t wait for the honeymoon, daddy…” he teased lightly, not complaining at all about the ‘I don’t care what you say’ line, although that had made him feel slightly cautious with showing any attitude or resistance. But he had always liked being dominated, so having his daddy control him was more of a turn on than anything. He flinched a little when his collar was ripped off, but did not complain. Instead he leaned up to return the kiss.

Gaster hungrily deepened the kiss. "Now go get cleaned up and come to bed won't you? We have a long beautiful day tomorrow..." He kissed his son hard once more before dismissing him. "I'll be late to bed tonight. I'm going to start my empire, the perfect setting to our marriage."   
  
Sans returned the kiss with a matching hunger, mewling softly with disappointment when his father pulled away. He felt a little dazed but was starting to feel coherent again, but he could not help but peek up at Gaster with cautious delight.   
  
"you actually want me to share your bed? every night?" He tried not to sound so hopeful for a positive answer. He flushed and dropped his eyes. "i would have thought you would prefer to...have privacy...or...get tired of me or...well I get nightmares and...and would not want to...disrupt your sleep daddy..." he realized he was babbling and with a small whispered apology he slipped out of bed to clean himself up.

Gaster gently grabbed his shoulder before he could leave, pulling Sans into his arms and nuzzling his neck possessively. "Of course I do... Do you not trust me when I say I love you? I can take away your nightmares... It won't be hard." He kissed him once more before letting him go   
  
Sans looked up at his father with a shy smile as he calmed down from his anxiety attack. "i trust you daddy..." he said softly. He acknowledged to himself that he probably shouldn't trust Gaster, but he did.   
  
"Good boy.... Now hurry up and get to rest. Daddy has a lot of work tonight and then in the morning we are to be married. And then after... Daddy is going to fuck your brains out like never before.." His voice purred   
  
Sans' eyes glazed over and his breath hitched at the promise in his daddy's voice and he made a small mewl in the back of his throat as he hurried to comply. He found a wash-stand in the corner of the room and gave himself a quick wash before trying to decide if he should crawl into bed naked or pull on his dirty clothes. He decided to just pull on his t-shirt and crawled into bed, exhaustion weighing on his bones as he started to get comfortable.   
  
"night daddy...have fun taking over the world..." he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Wedding Day

Sans woke up that morning to the feeling of a large throbbing cock shoved deep inside of his vagina. His father had taken him as he was asleep, and from the feeling in his pelvis his father had been at it for quite awhile, and Sans could tell from the residual tingling and how wet the bed was beneath him that he had cum at least once or twice while his father plowed him. Sans had been panting and rocking his hips even in his sleep, and he slowly blinked his eyes open with a low moan; he looked up to see his father staring intently at his face, heart shaped eye lights were fixated on him. Disembodied hands were caressing the half-asleep skeleton, stroking along his pelvis and his ribs, one hand wrapped around his spine and stroking him firmly in time with the thrusting of his hips. The hands on his ribs were pulling, almost to the point of pain, but it sent a burning sensation down Sans’ spine and straight to his pussy, and he arched his spine with a squeal as he blinked his eyes open in shock before cooing with pleasure at the feeling of being stretched so full that it burned.

"daddy!" Sans gasped as his eye lights dilated and he reached out to wrap his arms around his daddy's shoulders as he rocked his hips to meet Gaster's thrusts.

"Good morning Sans... I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" Gaster moaned as he leaned forward and lapped at his teeth hungrily when he saw that he was awake.

Sans conjured his tongue and lapped his father's tongue a couple times like a kitten before opening his mouth for his father to take.

Gaster shoved his tongue deep inside of his mouth, thrusting harder. Unfortunately he was already close to cumming, he's been going at Sans for a while now.  
  
Sans sucked on his daddy's tongue with a happy moan, his eye lights becoming hearts as he was pounded into; his daddy was so big, it felt so good...his daddy's driving pace was pushing him closer to his own release and he began to buck his hips even faster, trying to drive his daddy's thrusts even deeper.   
  
“da-daddy~” he squealed happily, throwing his head back and writhing underneath his daddy wantonly, not in the least upset about being taken while asleep. “uhnnn...so big daddy!” he gasped and threw his head to the side as Gaster hilted roughly, pausing before pulling out slowly, teasingly.

“da-da…ddy~” he whined, needing more. “please!”  
  
“Oh, Sansy...does my little boy like waking up to his daddy’s big cock?” Gaster panted, leering at his son as he teased him.

“da~....daddy, yes, please, harder, please daddy!” Sans whined desperately. 

“As you wish, daddy loves wrecking his little boy…his little cunt is so tight and hot~” Gaster purred as he resumed his earlier pace, pounding into his son so quickly that Sans could not meet the thrusts, could barely make a coherent thought, all he could do was pant and moan as he was used.

“Even after you’ve cum so much you’re still so tight around me, oh...I made you so perfect for me!” Gaster growled as he leaned forward over Sans, pressing his son harshly into the bed beneath him as he angled Sans’ hips up towards his chest, thrusting deeper and hitting Sans’ back wall every time he hilted, making Sans wail and squirm.

Gaster came inside of his son once more, eye lights flickering into purple hearts as he made a low moan, panting ever so slightly from exertion. 

Sans made a low gasp when he felt his father fill him, bucking his hips frantically while he chased his own climax, finally coming with a small cry before laying back and blinking sleepily up at his father, his cheeks flushed red.

The lay like that for a few minutes and then Gaster slowly drew out of his son with small groan that Sans echoed before he lay down besides his son, wrapping one arm lightly around him and just staring at him for another couple minutes.

"My child..... It's our wedding today.... In a few hours I'll be able to call you my wife...." Gaster broke the silence with a pleased grin before he leaned down to kiss his son hard and possessively.   
  
"i can't wait, daddy...it will be wonderful..." he looked to the side thoughtfully as he considered something he ought to bring up. His bones were feeling very warm, and he had been so easily riled the last few days, almost insatiable. He glanced back up at Gaster shyly. "i...think i might be going into heat..." he whispered.   
  
Gaster chuckled, but he looked not only pleased, he looked delighted, and hungry. "Do you think you can control yourself until after our wedding sans?" He asked in a low teasing voice, even as he stroked a hand lazily down Sans’s sternum.   
  
Sans flushed, pressing his femurs together as he nodded. "yes daddy..." he promised, but in reality he was not sure. He was so hot...

But Sans realized he was behaving thoughtlessly so looked up at his daddy with a sweet smile, his golden tooth glinting in the low light. "so...was your night successful, daddy?"   
  
"Of course it was... Our empire is growing Sans... And I have gathered quite the audience for today." Gaster boasted.   
  
Sans beamed up at his daddy, he was so amazing and powerful; but the thought of such a large audience had him ducking his head and flushing, suddenly very nervous.   
  
"are...you sure you....want me daddy? i'm...so...damaged..." he whispered, running one hand over the large crack above his left eye socket, and thinking of all the cracks in his bones...he was hideous.   
  
"Are you comfortable? I can change anything to your comfort. Of course I want you... If I didn't I wouldn't be marrying you. I built you to be my future wife and now here you are... Sans you were to marry me before you were created. Your brother was made in case something happened to you. If you survived then your brother was to be executed." Gaster purred as he leaned down into his small son, pressing a femur into Sans sensitive pelvis, still soaked with their release.    
  
Sans blinked once and slowly turned to look up at his daddy, eyes wide, and a blush slowly covered his face down to mid-ribs and he rocked absently into his father, spreading his own femurs lewdly.   
  
"...you created me to be your wife?" he breathed, hardly able to believe it. His daddy had made him for this purpose...he shifted, closing his femurs suddenly around his father’s rutting against him with a gasp and flushing a darker shade as he tried to repress his lust, although his bones all felt warm and overly sensitive.  
  
But a thought intruded on his mind, and he wondered...all the experiments, the tortures...what point had those been for?

"Of course I did..." Gaster cooed lovingly.  "I loved you since before you were born..."  
  
Sans looked back up at his daddy, and all thoughts of the dark, cold, lonely nights chained to an examination table fled and he all but threw himself into his daddy's arm, still rutting mindlessly against his father’s broad femur, sliding his still soaked pelvis against him.  
  
"i just want to look beautiful for you daddy!" he gasped.   
  
Gaster kissed him tenderly. "And you will... I picked out a beautiful dress for you... Are you ready to get dressed for our wedding my love?"   
  
Sans arched his spine and tightened his arms around his daddy and returned the kiss, and he gave a small moan as he felt heat pool in his pelvis as his magic began to form, but he pulled back, trying to rein in his lust and nodded. "i'm ready daddy..."

Gaster summoned a beautiful dress that was black and white. "For you... The one I love the most...." Gaster cooed, and Sans did not see the calculating look in his father’s eye lights.

Sans stared at the dress a little breathlessly, it was beautiful. He had never given much thought to wearing dresses before, wearing feminine crap like that would have just made him a bigger target, but he had to admit that it was very pretty, and he was itching to try it on, to be praised...to make his daddy hard for him. He squirmed a bit where he sat, his mind already thinking to the honeymoon before he reined it in with a sharp mental jerk and he turned to look up at his father with a serious and determined expression. "what do i need to do for the ceremony?"

"This will be different since the ceremony will just be us two but.... Just let me do all of the talking and then say 'I do' when the time is right." Gaster informed him a little impatiently.   


Sans raised an eyebrow and shrugged lazily, although he was feeling very excited. "okay daddy." he got up and stretched, allowing his joints to pop and settle, he glanced over his shoulder and saw his father eyeing his form hungrily, and Sans felt just so slightly smug.   


"Now go get changed... I'll get changed as well. I want to look handsome for you of course." Gaster informed him, his voice slightly husky.   
  
Sans glanced shyly up at his father, blushing slightly as he took the dress, focusing his attention on the material, admiring the workmanship (and also figuring out how to put it on). He went to the wash basin and cleaned himself thoroughly, scrubbing his bones until they glowed. He even put some effort into forcing his magic to heal some of the deeper cracks to make his bones a little smoother, also (considering his father liked to be so rough with him) he made his bones just a little sturdier and his ribs a bit springier. 

After making certain he was absolutely spotless, Sans began to pull on the dress, although he had to contort his spine a few times to get it laced up properly. It reached to the floor, swishing around his feet, light and airy. It was a really fine gown. 

He frowned at the floor as he adjusted the skirt, wondering why he was allowing his father so much control over him...it’s not like he had anything else to live for with papy gone, (at his hands, he’d killed him, he was the worst), and the sex was amazing, but he was honestly wanting to please his father so much it hurt...even though he knew, he knew deep in the back of his soul, that his father was just...playing him. And that hurt more than he thought it would.  

He really did want to look beautiful for his father, he wanted his father to be proud of him (actually pleased, and not just claiming to be pleased to manipulate Sans), he wanted his father to take one look at him and have to restrain himself from tearing the dress off of him...he wanted to drive his daddy insane with lust. He glanced thoughtfully at the bodice and adjusted it a bit until it showed a bit of clavicle and sternum. It actually flattered his delicate figure rather well, he just wished there was a mirror…he actually took the time to look around the room for the first time and to his satisfaction he found a full length mirror in one corner of the room. 

He practically skipped over to the mirror and gave himself a critical once over. The bodice and waist were a little loose, and after careful consideration, using some of the extra magic practically dripping off his over sensitive bones, he formed an ectobody from his knees up to his clavicles, with just enough of a bosom to press into the front of the dress, and he admired the effect, pleased.

He gave a small twirl in front of the mirror, enjoying the feeling of having a body, enjoying the feeling of the dress swishing airily around his ankles. 

Gaster stepped into view as he finished spinning, his eye lights twinkled into hearts, his face flushing purple and he growled hungrily as he slowly approached his son. "Sans.. You look beautiful...." He purred, his voice sending a bolt of lust down Sans’ spine and he gave his father a coy grin.   
  
"hello, daddy..." he purred in return.   
  
Gaster was in a dark violet tailored suit, he looked quite handsome in it. He stalked slowly towards Sans, his face slowly smoothing into a more calm expression and he carefully kissed Sans as lovingly as he could. "Are you ready son...?" He asked softly, and Sans could all but feel the tension roiling in waves off his father; he was restraining himself admirably, but Sans had finally managed to crack his control a bit it seemed. 

Sans could not have been more pleased by this, he leaned up into his father happily, a small flush on his cheeks.   
  
"yes daddy..." he repeated, almost giddy.   
  
He picked up the edges of the full skirt and gave a little spin, this time deliberately putting a show on for his father, smiling coyly. "the dress is lovely."   
  
Gaster’s eye sockets went half-lidded as he hummed thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you like it... It will go very well with the ring I picked out for you. Now we must go." Gaster commented with a small pleased grin as he took Sans’ hand and started out the door at a brisk pace.   
  
Sans allowed his father to lead him, and took the chance to notice how well his father filled out his suit. His bones felt very warm and lust coiled in his pelvis. With a slightly breathless gasp and a flushed face he dropped his gaze the the floor, picking up the edge of his skirt with his free hand so that he would not trip and embarrass his father.   
  
"I took note that you didn't want an audience but... I thought we should at least have one person watching.” Gaster commented airily, turning to look down at Sans with a loving smile. Sans looked up to see one other monster in the room with them.  
  
A monster strapped to a chair. A familiar, beloved figure that Sans had never thought he would see again, not even in his dreams.

It was Papyrus. 

He was screaming with a ball gag in his mouth. 

Sans mind shrieked.

Sans had been a hesitatingly a little excited about the wedding, almost looking forward to a life as his father's queen (bedmate? Sex slave? ), hoping to have his father’s children and maybe someday, somehow, get his father to love him. To return his feelings even the slightest. But the moment they entered the chamber his body locked up, his eye lights flickered out and the only reason forward motion continued was because of his father's hold on his hand. His mind would not accept what he was seeing, and he felt something vital fracture.  
  
Gaster seemed to not notice how upset his son was (either of them), or else he did not care as he chuckled and waved an arm grandly as he gestured to the bound skeleton. "Just for our big day I took Papyrus from the past to come join us... In a couple hours you wake him up to comfort him from a bad dream. Oh how I loved fucking with him when he slept... Too bad he's dead now, and all because of his older brother." Gaster explained lightly, as if he was not literally breaking Sans’ soul.

Papyrus was desperate, screaming, tears streaming down his face, he was so scared of his father and he did not know what was happening. He was so scared he was shivering, and Sans had never seen his brother in that state, not ever. Even when he had woken up to find Papyrus having a nightmare he had not seemed so, lost, so small and frail, so...helpless. And he had done this to him, it was his fault.

"papy..." Sans finally managed to gasp weakly before slowly turning to look up at his daddy with haunted eyes, trembling, reproachful. He could not believe that Gaster would do this to him; could do this to him. His father had already made him prove his loyalty by killing him, how could he possibly make Sans face him again? It was the worst thing his father had ever done to him, and he felt revulsion for his father run a chilly finger down his spine, and for the first time since he had run into his father, he felt a deep, seething hatred, coiling in his soul and pulling apart the love.

"daddy...why would you..." he struggled to formulate a question, any question. His mind whirled. How long had their father been taking Papyrus against his will in his dreams? How many times? And why had he never come to Sans in his dreams, did he even really want him? Was Papyrus his first choice for a lover? Why torture Papyrus this way? Why torture Sans? Why?

He looked back to Papyrus with a horrified sob, but did not try to leave Gaster's side although he suddenly felt disgusted by the feeling of his father’s hand in his.

"Because I knew you would want your baby brother at your wedding? Was I wrong?" Gaster asked gently, as though honestly concerned. Papyrus was screaming for help, screaming for Sans, not knowing of what Sans would do to him in the future. Not knowing that all he had to look forward to was pain and then death.

Not knowing that him loving Sans was the worst choice he could have ever made.

But this was the tipping point for Sans, as it had always been. Papyrus had always been his sore spot, and his father knew that very, very well indeed.

Sans looked up at his father with a snarl, eye lights flickering back to life, his left eye light glowing with a crimson flame and he ripped his hand from his father's with a low growl and stood facing the taller skeleton with his hands in tight fists on his hips as he restrained his fury the best he could. He was actually shaking with fury, and he tried to ignore the way his father’s eyes dropped briefly to his heaving bosom.

"you know exactly what you were doing, bringing him here. i already submitted to you, i…-" he was about to admit to loving his father but bit that back, his father would only use that against him. Just like he was using his guilt and fear against him. "-why are you trying to...destroy me?" He asked, his voice hitching with pain, the hatred began to recede as he looked up into his father’s eye lights, it was so difficult and tiring for him to maintain.

"Destroy you? And here I thought I was being nice letting you see your brother again. Alright. I guess if you never want to see him again... You must really hate him." Gaster sounded disappointed and as though Sans had hurt him by refusing his thoughtful gesture. He raised his hand about to send him away

"daddy no!" Sans lunged forward, grabbing his father's arm frantically. "please daddy..." he tried not to cry, his father was so cruel..."please daddy...I'm not stupid, and neither are you...you..." he stuttered to a stop and pulled his father's hand to his face and nuzzled it. "don't hurt him daddy..."

Papyrus was hyperventilating through the ball gag, it was obvious he was in pain. He wanted Sans to help him, why wasn't he helping him?

Gaster smiled and put his hand down. "Very well. I only want to make you happy Sans." Gaster said lovingly.

Sans flinched slightly before peering up at his daddy, not quite able to hide the heart broken look in his eyes before he pulled away, dropping his eyes and shivering slightly as he wrapped his arms around his ribs and looking at his baby brother. His soul ached with the despair that his father really thought he was so stupid as to buy that. While blatantly trying to break his mind. His father did not love him, he doubted his father was even capable of more than possessiveness and lust, but Sans...Sans loved his daddy, loved him to the very depth of his soul.

Oh, poor Papyrus...why couldn’t daddy have just left him alone, Sans felt the weight of his sins on his back as he started to walk towards his brother, almost against his will.

Papyrus looked at him with a pleading look on his face. The ball gag and the ropes were hurting him badly. Sans turned his head ever so slightly, just enough to peer carefully at his father. He just had to be sure...

Gaster just watched, a small sadistic grin on his face.

Sans whirled his face back to look at his precious brother, took a second step, and when his father did not say anything he broke into a run while picking up his skirt, and threw his arms around his brother's neck, trying not to sob.

"i'm so sorry papy, i love you..." he whispered softly, trying to ease his brother's pain.

Gaster only watched in amusement.

Papyrus was confused. He tried mumbling hoping sans would take the ball gag off

Sans raised his fingers and after a moment took off the gag, stroking his brother's cheeks lovingly with gentle phalange tips.

His bones were starting to feel warmer, even with his emotional distress.

Papyrus coughed then looked up at his brother. "Can we go home yet...?" He asked trembling, terrified of what their father had in store for them. "I just... Want to wake up... And you to tell me everything is going to be okay...."

Sans climbed into his brother's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders lovingly. "for you this is just a bad dream, papy. you'll wake up soon, with me, but...the me here...can't wake up..." Sans tried to coo soothingly, his voice broke slightly, but he thought he had managed to sound comforting.

Papyrus nervously kissed his brother assuring him everything would be okay. Gaster’s face flushed with sudden rage, his teeth twisted in a snarl and it was obvious that he felt a pang of jealousy as stormed toward the other two. He back handed Papyrus violently until he was in tears "Don't you fucking touch him you son of a bitch!!" Gaster all but screamed, eye lights burning with a violet flame.

Papyrus yelped in pain.

Sans blinked and then scowled as he leaned forward to pull Papyrus protectively to his ecto bosom and gave his father a growl. "why do you care?" he snarled, surprised by his father’s mood swing, and angry that he’d hurt Papyrus.

Gaster growled, still looking furious, but now actually looking a little frantic in his anger, his eye sockets wide, his eye lights glowing pin pricks. "Because you're mine! You’ll always be mine, mine and no one else's! MINE! Now let's hurry up with the ceremony!"

"What ceremony...?" Papyrus asked with tears in his eyes, shivering with terror at his father, eye lights darting frantically between him and his brother, confused and scared and in pain.

Gaster forcefully shoved the ball gag in his mouth. "One more word out of you and I'll be shoving something much bigger in your mouth." Papyrus cowered in fear. He knew what he meant. He just wanted to wake up... He hated his nightmares.

Sans scowled and with a look of pure defiance kissed Papyrus' cheek before climbing off his lap (reluctantly, he was starting to feel hotter, he wanted more physical contact). He stared up at Gaster with a small growl. "if I'm not allowed to touch anyone else neither are you!" He snarled with more possessiveness than he had meant to display. After the words left his mouth he clapped panicked hands over his mouth.

Gaster growled and grabbed Sans almost desperately, pulling Sans flush against him, lifting him enough that he could grind their pelvises together. "You are mine and you will only be mine! That's why I killed your brother! Really I could have done that experiment on anyone but I chose your brother just to take him from you! And with our marriage you'll be mine forever!" He dipped him and kissed him deeply, hungrily.

Sans gasped softly when his father grabbed him, face flushing a bright red and he did not fight the embrace although his eyes started to slide over to Papyrus before he was suddenly leaned backward, his squeak was muffled by Gaster she mouth, and turned into a hesitant moan. His ectobody included a vagina, but now he was starting to feel wet, and some of his arousal began to drip down his thighs.

"Wait what...?" Papyrus was starting to panic at what his father said. Marriage? Killing? And Sans didn't care?? He was kissing him back. Thoughts swirled through his head until he just started screaming through the gag.

Sans was clutching his fingers in the front of Gaster's suit, panting slightly, allowing his father to dominate him, he was being so forceful; Sans moaned softly before his mind finally registered that Papyrus was screaming and he began to try and pull away.

Gaster held him tighter, lifting Sans up in his arms until he reflexively wrapped his legs around his father’s hips, and Gaster began to rut almost animalistically up into him, harsh and violent, causing Sans to keen in pleasure, his head thrown back, their tongues connected by a dark violet strand of saliva.

Then as though he had made his point, Gaste abruptly released him, curious on what he was going to do, although he at the very least did not drop Sans, merely slid him down along his body, allowing Sans to feel every inch of his father’s throbbing erection.

Sans stumbled back when his father released him, although he was finding it hard to think, his daddy smelled so good, felt so good, tasted so good, he stared hazily up at his father with half-lidded eye sockets, moaning softly, wanting his father’s cock so badly. His heat was starting to become inevitable rather than just a possibility, his bones were burning, he wanted so badly to be mounted.

He stumbled a few steps towards Papyrus who was still screaming, and slowly turned to look at his brother. Daddy smelled good, but so did papyrus. He turned his fully to stare at his brother, his head spinning. Gaster acted almost jealous one moment, yet made it clear that Sans was just a toy to break the next...he stared from one potential mate to the next. Gaster was stronger, but Papyrus offered more emotional stability. He stared up at his father again, lust warring with common sense. He started to approach Papyrus with slightly glazed eyes, intending to untie him.

He pulled the ball-gag back out of his brother’s mouth gently.

"Sans! I- I don't know what's going on.... This is a dream, this is just a dream. It's only a dream." Papyrus kept repeating to himself. "Sans I just want to go home with you... I'm... I'm so scared...Sans...Please... pleased...Let's go home...." He sobbed.

Sans stroked his brother's cheeks, and briefly wonder what would happen if he tried to Shortcut with Papyrus. "it is just a dream papy..." He soothed, voice husky.

"Then let help me wake up...." He muttered, voice breaking, tears painfully streaming down his cheeks

Sans just stared at his brother silently for a long moment and then turned to Gaster slowly, "daddy...send him back?"

"Oh but Sansy we haven't even gotten married yet... I'm sure you don't want to send him home so early~" he leaned down and whispered to Sans while grinding his erection slowly into his son, Sans shivered as his father leaned over him, trying not to inhale his scent as his eye lights diluted slightly. His daddy smelled so good...he started to pant slightly and found himself trying to grind his hips back against his daddy's helplessly. He was so hot...Gaster was also panting slightly, licking his teeth while Sans shuddered and tried to bite back a moan, eye lights crossing and he panted, leaning forward to brace his hands on his brother’s shoulders.  
  
"...this is the day we killed him after all." Gaster continued with a dark laugh.

The nightmare before Gaster returned. The one that made him change. The one that started all of this. This was the day it happened. Sans froze, eye sockets opened almost wide enough to crack and eye lights flickering out. This was the beginning of the worst day of Papyrus’ life...Sans had been part of the worst nightmare of his life, and then by the end of the day he would die by his hand...but he could not allow him to suffer even a moment more.

He turned his head to kiss his daddy softly, putting all the love and pain he could into the kiss, pressing his tongue gently into his father’s mouth, putting his all into trying to make his father feel SOMETHING. ANYTHING. He whimpered desperately as he pressed himself as close as he could, and the moment Gaster began to wrap his arms around him he pulled away.

Twirling on his toes he slipped away from his father before lunging forward he made a grab for his brother and with grim determination he took a Shortcut.


	10. Marriage Ceremonies

Gaster had never been so furious. He tried to grab his sons before they disappeared, screaming for Sans almost desperately as they were swallowed by the void, his eye sockets wide as he tried to reach for Sans’ fading form.  
  
Papyrus held onto him for dear life, crying softly into his shoulder. "A-are we home yet...?" he whimpered as they appeared in his room, the void fading away from them. Sans carefully settled his rattled brother into bed, tucking him in lovingly and kissing his forehead as gently as he could, wiping his tears away. "of course papy. it was all a bad dream...i love you..."

"I love you too Sans... Promise me we'll always be together..?" He smiled at his older brother, still calming down. Sans crawled into bed with his brother, holding him gently, rocking him and humming a lullaby while he fell back asleep, but never once answering his brother’s plea.  
  
He wished he could stay, but Gaster would find them both, take them back. And he would not be so forgiving. Besides…despite the weight of his sins, despite his fear and disgust, Sans still loved his daddy.

He took one last look at his baby brother, ingraining the image of him sleeping calmly into his mind, to treasure. And then summoning all his courage he Shortcut back to Gaster. He stood shivering with terror, waiting to be dusted.

Gaster was waiting back in his dimension, pacing, almost beyond fury by this point, he was running on pure feral instinct. Once Sans came back he immediately grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall "I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE!" He screamed in wingdings. He lashed a magic attack at him, slicing open his cheek bone. "Let's just get this over with!" He was still speaking in wingdings. He forced the ring on his finger and kissed him before dropping him to the ground. "You're mine now! You're not allowed to do anything without my permission! You are NOTHING without me! Always remember that!" Gaster all but shrieked.

Sans was surprised that his father had not dusted him, and all his fury seemed directed at the thought that Sans was leaving him for Papyrus, in fact he seemed possessive and jealous more than anything else...and although the 'marriage ceremony' was a little disappointing, he found himself admiring the ring briefly before shyly looking up at his father. "yes daddy..." he breathed as he rubbed his femurs together under his dress. He was dripping with arousal, he was so hot...

Gaster sighed. "And here I thought we were going to have a perfect wedding. But you had to ruin it didn't you." He side eyed him. "You're going to have to earn your forgiveness Sans." he growled, but it seemed he was finally calming down although his eye lights were snapping with sparks and he was breathing heavily.

Sans flushed a bright red at the thought of how he could earn his father’s forgiveness and his hips twitched. As he slowly stood up he briefly considered saying that Gaster had ruined their ceremony first by bringing Papyrus, but let it drop. He walked over to his daddy, head lowered submissively. "i want your forgiveness , daddy..." he said in a husky drawl as he looked coyly up at his father, face flushed.

Gaster was pleased by his reaction and held his son close, abruptly seeming more in control of himself and much calmer, he stroked his fingers lightly over the gash he had caused in Sans’ cheek, soothing away the pain. "There there it will all be okay..." Gaster considered him for a moment as he nuzzled into his father’s hand, eye sockets half lidded. He seemed prepared to make a concession as he asked softly, "How about we start this whole day over again?"

Sans leaned into his father and nipped at his fingers lightly, happily inhaling his scent as his eyes lidded until they were bare slits. At his father's suggestion he shivered and looked up nervously at his father. "whatever you think is best, daddy...but...please...no papyrus...i...just want you...and seeing him confuses me..." he leaned further into his father's embrace and looked shyly up at his face.

Gaster smiled softly "If that's what you want darling. I apologize I thought you would be happy to see your brother, but I assumed wrong." Gaster seemed pleased with his answer, eye lights glowing a warmer shade. He waved his hand and started to bend time. It was morning. Sans was in front of the mirror again yet he still had all of his memories of what happened

Sans blinked, feeling disoriented briefly as he slowly turned to face his father, feeling his face flush as he took in his father's appearance once again. He still felt so hot...

He walked slowly to his daddy, dropping his eyes shyly. He hoped that after this he would no longer be tortured with his brother. If he could just convince his father that he wanted nothing more to do with Papyrus, maybe they would both stop being tortured with each other. He resolutely turned his mind away from Papyrus, and focused on the monster before him, allowing his lust free reign so to cloud his mind and make his ruse easier.

"i...hope you like my appearance daddy..." he greeted breathlessly, gesturing to his ecto beasts.

"You're beautiful sans..." Gaster growled as he leaned down to kiss him tenderly. Sans leaned into the kiss eagerly, feeling more heated by the second. He wrapped his arms slowly around his father’s neck, brushing his phalange tips over his clavicles and neck vertebrae teasingly.

"Shall we get going?" Gaster asked in a husky voice after he eventually pulled away, his face slightly flushed.  
  
"yes daddy." Sans purred.

Gaster took his hand once again and walked him out of what was soon to be their room. The chamber he took them to this time was different. They were now in what seemed to be the King’s Judgment Hall. "I thought a change of scenery would add more effect" He explained, and Sans nodded thoughtfully, although the room made him shiver as he remembered some of the darker resets.

Sans let his father lead him, walking as close to his side as he could in the dress. "it looks lovely, daddy." He looked around to see if it was still a private ceremony...and briefly worried that his father would find some other way to humiliate or punish him...

There was no one there. Gaster took both of his hands. "I know it's not tradition since you wanted it to be private but I'll make it work. Sans... My son...my darling love..." He pulled out the ring and slowly slid it onto his finger

Sans looked up at his father with a flushed face, trying to hide how happy he felt when his father behaved lovingly towards him, and how guilty his happiness made him.

"I, Wingdings Gaster, as your father, have loved you before you were born, wanted the best for you; I am the best for you, and I will do everything in my power to keep you as a happy wife. I promised to be an attentive, protective husband, to keep you from harm, to give you everything you want or need. I take you as my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until dust do us part, and even into the void.” Gaster began, his eye lights staring steadily into Sans and he radiated sincerity as he made his vows to Sans. Sans found his face heating up and he could not keep the adoration from his eyes as he kept them locked to his daddy’s.  
  
“And do you, Sans Serif Gaster, promise to be a loyal obedient wife in all ways, to forsake all others, and bind yourself to me? To be supportive of all my endeavors, to be whatever I need of you? Will you take me as your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until dust do us part, and even into the void?"

Sans blushed even brighter and tried to not sound too love-sick as he replied, "i do."

"Then I pronounce us man and wife..." Gaster cooed as he slipped the wedding band once more onto Sans’s ring phalange.  
  
Sans leaned forward to kiss his father, eye lights flickering into hearts.

Gaster held him close and kissed him tenderly. "My wife..." He whispered to his son

"daddy...h-h-husband..." Sans replied, flushing so red that he felt like his heat was radiating off of him and he ducked his head shyly.

"No need to be so shy around me...." He kissed his cheek "let's go home.."

"f-for...our honeymoon?" he asked hopefully, he was feeling so hot it was hard to think straight.

He ran a suggestive hand down his father's chest before spinning flirtatiously away. He gave his daddy a half-lidded look full of lust over his shoulder as his voice dropped to a husky purr.

" I seem to recall you promised to fuck my brains out..."

Gaster smiled at his son, a hungry smile and his eye lights flickered violently even though he sounded calm. "Of course... You are getting impatient Sans." He picked him up bridal style and carried him home

Sans threw his arms around his daddy's shoulders, nuzzling his neck before licking lightly, squirming against his father's chest. "I can't help it...so hooot~" he moaned.

Gaster threw Sans on the bed and practically tore his dress off. "Keep your body..." Gaster growled. Sans gasped when he was thrown on the bed, smirking with pleasure when his dress was torn off has he had wished, as he had hoped.  
  
A moment later he stopped smirking and he threw his head back with a keening cry, “ohhh~!” arching into his father. Gaster had grabbed onto the pseudo flesh of his waist and he had started sucking on his ecto tit hungrily, nipping lightly before laving the soreness away with his tongue and then suckling as though trying to breastfeed. Sans heat was finally starting to effect Gaster and his movements were becoming more animalistic.

Gaster continued to suck on his son’s tits, alternating between them; biting them softly as his hand trailed down between Sans' legs, pressing into his ecto body along the way.

Sans gasped with pleasure, but it was not enough. He spread his legs eagerly as he writhed beneath Gaster, rocking his hips, trying to get the pressure he longed for. "daddy...don't tease!"

Gaster smirked as he raised his head from Sans’ breasts, mouth entirely wet with his own drool, and he licked his teeth hungrily. "oh but darling that's what I do best~" he slowly slid down Sans’ body before leaning down and kissing his already sopping wet opening. His tongue gently poked at the entrance in a teasing manner before fully penetrating inside. His tongue was long and tentacle-like. It filled him up well, not as much as his dick did but still pleasurable.

Sans started to whine when his father teased him before making a desperate mewl and throwing his head back when his father thrust his tongue inside his dripping pussy, his walls clenching around the tentacle-like appendage.

"d-daddy...so....mmmmm....but....please...i....i....need...i want..." he trailed off, flushing and covering his face with his hands, embarrassed to admit what he wanted

"You want what Sans?" He pulled his tongue out so he could speak. It was soaked with his son’s arousal. "No more unless you tell daddy."

Sans squeaked and his fingers tightened on his face and he rocked his hips desperately.

"i....i...please....it's...." he was hoping his daddy would not make him say it.

"Then I guess we're done here if you won't answer my request." Gaster sighed as he started to pulll away.

Sans gave a small wail of despair; he squirmed, so needy, his cunt so achingly empty, he needed his daddy. He was so needy that he was dripping with lust, a small puddle of his juices already making a damp puddle between his legs.

He peeked through his fingers shyly. “i….want you...to…” he took a deep breath. “mark me...claim me in every way…” he slowly slid his hands down his cheeks and neck, resting them on the curves of his breast as he tilted his head back to bare his throat before continuing with half-lidded eyes. “wreck me...dominate me….fuck me senseless…” he flushed brighter and looked away as he got the rest out in a breathless rush, “fuck me unconscious and keep fucking me, make it so i can’t walk for a week…” he slid his eyes shyly back to his daddy as he whispered out what he wanted the most, so desperate that he ached with longing. “i want to bear your children...please daddy, impregnate me…”

Gaster's face flushed a dark purple and he gazed down at his son with something like awe. He hadn’t been expecting that at all. Though considering the sadistically gleeful leer he gave Sans, he was happy to comply. He grabbed him by the throat and held him off the bed. "And you don't want me to hold back....? Are you sure this is what you want?" He was crushing his neck, strangling him. Magic was forming fast in his pants and he hungrily eyed his son; his wife, begging and pleading for his daddy to wreck him.

Sans’ eyelids slid down halfway and he made a moan deep in the back of his conjured throat, having conjured tongue, throat, and uterus as well as his pussy by this point, although this in addition to his ecto-body was straining his magic a bit; but thanks to his heat he had enough to spare for once. He reached his hands up to wrap loosely around his daddy's wrists and arched his spine, trying to grind against his father's arousal as he panted with his tongue hanging out.

"yesssss.....please...more..."

Gaster ‘s control snapped then, he threw his new wife to the carpeted floor and attacked him, shoving his length deep inside of his vagina, nearly tearing at his uterus. He thrusted hard, Sans’ head banged against the floor with the violence of his father’s thrusts. He summoned tentacles to coil around Sans’ body so he couldn't move until he was finished. Ankles to pelvis were complete engulfed in a black mass of tentacles, stretching his legs wide for his father, his arms trapped above his head in a similar mass, his ribs being teased and yanked, his throat being strangled; he could barely squirm; it was glorious.

Sans gave a gasping wail as his eyes rolled back and he moaned every time his daddy hilted within him, crying out his enjoyment of the rough abuse. He did not fight Gaster's hold, but tried to meet his thrusts the best he could as his mind began to go fuzzy around the edges and he gave himself over to lust, screaming as he felt something tear, but crying out with pleasure a moment later, so lost to lust that the pain just inflamed him.  
  
The tentacles were starting to strangle him unconscious while his father fucked him senselessly

"d-dad-dy…~" he gasped as his vision began to fade around the edges. "so-good..." he moaned with delight. "don't stop!-fill me with your cum...." he pleaded.

Gaster was bracing his hands on the floor to either side of his son as he pounded him relentlessly, his tentacles started to tighten their grip around his neck as he was slowly reaching his orgasm, filling his unconscious son with all of his cum

Sans hands tightened around his father's wrist as he was on the cusp of consciousness, his body arching almost frantically as his father came, and he came as the blacked out, his pussy clenching greedily as he milked his father dry, his body convulsing with the violence of his orgasm and he gave a contented murmur as everything went black.


	11. The morning after

Sans did not stay out long, the force of his heat had him regaining awareness less than ten minutes later. And as he had pleaded, his father was still pounding into him relentlessly; he had flipped Sans over until he was laying half prone on the floor on his front with his father holding his hips up and fucking him from behind, growling harshly with every thrust he made, hilting violently within his son. His ectobody was still formed somehow, so his breasts pressed against the rough carpet in a delicious friction that he barely noticed compared to the fucking his sore and over-sensitized vagina was getting. He wailed as even while he regained consciousness he trembled through another orgasm.

And yet Gaster kept going, snarling while Sans’ wall clenched like a vice around him, his fingertips digging brutally into Sans’ pseudo flesh as he continued to thrust in and out, even against the pressure of Sans’ climaxing walls, and the forceful stimulation had another orgasm building right on top of the previous. Sans started to shriek and tried to move from his father’s grip, tears streaming down his face at the over-stimulation before wailing loudly as the second orgasms crested and then sobbing when his father finally hilted and released his hot cum into his vagina, overflowing and dripping down his already sticky thighs.

Gaster froze above him, panting loudly from exertion and Sans lay limp and spent on the floor, still sobbing softly. But then as his daddy slowly pulled out Sans started to whine softly, despite how worn he felt.

“Oh...darling…don’t worry, daddy can keep going....I’m not done with you yet…” Gaster purred as he gently picked his son up before laying him face down with his torso on the bed, knees on the floor and ass facing his father, their mixed cum still oozing from his swollen pussy and Sans grabbed up thick handfuls of the blanket by his head, grateful to have something to grab onto even as he arched his back with a needy whine to present himself.

“Daddy’s little boy is such a little slut…” Gaster cooed as he ran his fingers gently against Sans’ slit, pushing his cum back inside, Sans mewled at the sensation and rocked back against his daddy’s hand, not denying the claim.

“Don’t worry, Sansy...daddy will make sure you can’t walk for a week, just like his little boy asked so nicely for…” Gaster continued with a growl as he thrust two fingers harshly inside Sans’ cunt, causing him to arch his back and cry out. He thrust his fingers in until he found Sans’ G-spot and kept pounding into the spot until Sans wailed and came again, but sobbing because he wanted more.

“daddy...please…” he whined, bucking into his father’s hand as his father forced him to ride out his orgasm.

“Use your words, baby, what do you want?” Gaster growled, thrusting harder.

“i want daddy’s cock in my pussy!” Sans cried, desperate, not caring how he sounded. Gaster removed his hand so quickly that he splattered their mixed juices all over himself, but he did not seem to care as he grasped Sans’ hips and lined himself up with his son, his cock hard and throbbing again already, his body in tune with his sweet boy’s heat, and he thrust in with a grunt.

“Good boy, daddy’s good little slut, such a good wife…” Gaster praised in a husky growl as he began to thrust, a little slower than before, but with more precision. Sans keened softly at the praise, and moaned appreciatively at the more gentle pace, able to take the time and truly appreciate the size of his daddy.

Gaster was not able to keep up such a slow pace for long though, and after only five minutes he was pounding his son into the bed as hard as he could, his eye lights dilated and hazy with lust, glowing a deep purple that was almost black and he panted loudly, long tongue hanging out of his mouth as he mounted his son who was squirming and whining like a bitch in heat, driving him mindless with lust.

It did not take long for Sans to be fucked back to unconsciousness, his body only able to handle so much; and his father did not stop until he too fell unconscious from magic depletion after cumming so often in his son.

\---

Sans woke up slowly, feeling sore all over, but very, very satisfied. He was in bed with Gaster, his daddy, his husband. He was already cleaned up and in an old black t-shirt that he assumed belonged to his father. His father didn't notice him awake. He was in bed looking over notes and finishing equations. He had a stern look on his face.

Sans heat was not quite done the edge had been well taken care of, and Sans could feel his lust winding down, but he still felt a little needy, and at the very least he was still aroused, but one look at his father's face had him hesitant to ask for help. He suddenly wondered what day it was and how long they had been going at it, because he remembered coming to a few times, and his father had still be fucking him senseless; against the wall, on the bed, on the floor again...his father was so attentive. Sans licked his teeth hungrily, he wanted more.

But at the same time his father had just become a god, had said something about gaining control of all the timelines. Obviously he was very busy. He had already wasted a lot of time on Sans, granted it had been their Honeymoon, but he could not expect his father to spend every waking moment fucking him...he squirmed with indecision and need, trying not to whine.

Gaster noticed then that he was awake and slid his eye lights over to him "What's wrong darling?" he asked gently, affectionately.

Sans took his father's acknowledgement of him as an invitation and squirmed shamelessly into his father's lap, straddling his father's hip and beginning to rut desperately. "i need more daddy...please..."

Gaster pushed him out of the way, looking impatient, but not actually upset. "We fucked for almost a day straight, Sans, I actually passed out an hour ago. Let me work..." He was putting his notes back in order. "....unless you want to pleasure daddy as he works, no."

Sans allowed himself to fall on the bed beside his father with only a small mewl of complaint, but at his father's suggestion he looked up with half lidded eyes.

"ok daddy..."

Gaster took out a half masted erection in case Sans really wanted some sexual attention and went back to work.

Sans nestled himself happily between his father's legs and began to lick the erection lovingly, wrapping his conjured tongue around as much as he could until the cock was fully engorged before pulling it into his mouth and swallowing as much down his conjured throat as he could, moaning with pleasure at the taste.

Gaster shuddered. His pencil fell onto the bed for a moment before he picked it back up and attempted to write more numbers and equations as his beautiful son sucked on his large cock. "Yes sans.. Just like that...."

Sans purred when he heard his father's praise and turned his eye lights to look up at his daddy, eye lights flickering to heart shapes. He began to suckle hungrily, wanting to taste his father's release.

Gaster continued his notes and science, trembling under pleasure while doing so. His erection twitched and throbbed in his mouth

Sans just stared lovingly up at his father, enjoying even the smallest reaction he caused, feeling so happy to bring his daddy pleasure. He wanted his daddy to cum in his mouth, but after a while his own dripping pussy could no longer be denied. He pulled himself off with a wet pop, and then before his father could react he got into his knees and impaled himself with a squeal as he allowed his legs to collapse and slammed all the way to the hilt in one go, his eyes glazed over completely and his tongue hung out of his mouth.

Gaster gasped as his notes fell to the ground from suddenly limp fingers, he arched automatically up into the moist heat of his son’s insatiable pussy. "S-sans! I didn't give you permission to—" he trembled under his son before growling ferally and flipping them over as he took control.

Sans felt briefly triumphant as his father trembled beneath him before making a gasping mewl as his father took control, arching eagerly into his daddy, reaching out his hands to cling to his broad shoulders.

"unnnnh! yes, daddy! so big!"

“Such insatiability while in heat...your magic reserves are impressive, my love..”Gaster growled, his male ego stoked by his son’s words and he began to thrust as hard as he could, hitting Sans’ G-spot every time, grunting as his son’s overstimulated and used cunt still tightened so lovingly around him.

Sans did not last much longer, and his father quickly filled his son with his load and kissed him tenderly "Now Sansy... Let daddy get back to work okay?"

Sans keened as he was filled and returned to kiss before pouting softly. "i told you I was in heat daddy...you should have expected it...besides...you haven't..." he blushed and turned his head to the side. "marked me..." he continued shyly.

"Marked you how...? I've cum inside of you countless times?"

Sans flushed and bared his throat shyly.

He chuckled "you want it in your mouth?"

Sans sighed with a pout. "i want you to BITE me daddy..."

Gaster blushed not expecting that "Oh Sans.. You should have said so" he breathed hungrily.

Sans dropped his eyes shyly. "is what i meant by marking..." he muttered, embarrassed.

Gaster pinned him to the bed and kissed him. Tentacles coiled around him, weaving through his rib cage so he couldn't escape

Sans gave a happy mewl and watched his father with half lidded eyes which slid slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss.

Gaster kissed his cheek and then his jaw, then down his neck before biting hard on him, worse than Papyrus ever could, his jagged teeth tearing deep.

Sans gasped as his eye lights rolled back and he trembled beneath his father, writhing at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

He clawed at his rib cage as he sunk his teeth deeper into Sans' neck bone. He worked his way down to biting parts of his ribs. Sans arched his spine frantically as he tried to grind into his father, a small moan falling past his teeth.

"Da-daddy..." he pleaded.

A tentacle pressed against his formed vagina "My sweet, needy little Sans..."

Gaster noticed something as he was marking his ribs but he wasn't going to say anything yet. He just stayed silent for a moment

Sans spread his legs and tried to rock his hips to cause the tentacle to enter his still hungry pussy.

"yes, yes daddy...please daddy..."

The curious tentacle slithered it's way up Sans' vagina and tickled his g-spot

Sans gasped and arched his spine more violently, his head thrown back and he rocked his hips frantically at the sensation.

Gaster went back to biting at his neck, marks were left all up and down his torso

Sans' eyes slid shut and he made a thrumming purr at the back of his throat as he went limp, loving his father's rough treatment.

"uhn...daaa~dddy"

The tentacle thrusted in and out in hopes to make him orgasm. He needed to speak with him

Sans writhed underneath his father, panting slightly.

"more daddy....more..." he pleaded

"Sans..." He panted slightly. "You're pregnant sans.." He pointed to the small orb of magic in his torso

Sans' eye sockets flew open and he stared at his father in surprise before his eye lights rolled back and he wailed as he came, clenching tightly around the tentacle.

Gaster’s magic disappeared and he sat back up to examine his post-orgasmic son.

Sans looked utterly debauched, his eyes glazed and his face flushed and slightly shiny with sweat, his tongue hung out as he panted and he finally looked satiated. He was covered in bite marks, some of the deeper ones leaking marrow. He looked almost indecently pleased with himself.

Gaster nodded. "Get yourself cleaned up. I'll remove the child when you come back." He stated uncaringly.

Sans froze and stared up with wide eyes, eye lights shrinking to pin pricks. He opened and closed his mouth several times before managing to speak in a low, hesitant tone.

"daddy...? i...i want....to carry it...for you....give birth...."

"You actually want to carry this child? I've already raised two children, I don't have time or patience to raise more." Gaster sounded only slightly impatient, but was watching Sans curiously.

Sans shifted to sit up, wrapping his arms protectively around the newly formed soul. "i want to carry your baby..." he growled. "i'll raise it."

Gaster nodded, seemingly satisfied with Sans’ declaration. "Very well. If that will make you happy."

Sans eye lights flickered to hearts and he threw his arms around his father and kissed him deeply.

"thank you daddy..."

He sighed and kissed him back "anything for my beautiful wife.."

Sans felt as though this was the happiest moment of his life, and he all but melted against his father. "i love you daddy..."

"I love you too Sans. I trust you'll keep our family tradition when it comes to names?"

Sans nodded enthusiastically and grinned. "of course, daddy."

"I'm excited to see what you choose." He pressed a kiss to his forehead "I do love you, my darling wife..."

Sans smiled happily as he sat up and stretched his arms languidly above his head; he had been planning to get out of bed to clean himself as his father had suggested, but the moment he tried to put weight on his legs he collapsed with an undignified squeak. His father just sighed, but as he came around the corner of the bed (on legs that also seemed a little unsteady) he looked partially amused, but also very, very smug.

  
“Well, my sweet wife, it seems i succeeded in part in causing you to be unable to walk for a week…” he teased as he bent down to lift Sans into his arms. He carried Sans to the washstand and lovingly washed him, being thoughtfully gentle over Sans’ sensitive pelvic area.

Sans just relaxed and allowed his father to clean him. After he had cleaned his son to his satisfaction he carried Sans back to their bed and sat down with Sans curled against his chest, running a hand down his spine slowly. Sans' eye lights became heart shaped again, for a prolonged several moments rather than just a flicker and curled up against his father's chest.

Gaster held his son and future child close. "I did not think I would ever have another child... I wonder if it will be another boy?"

Sans glanced up shyly, nuzzling his father's chest. "so you do want it, daddy?"

He sighed and kissed his son's head. "If it will make you happy.. I will be willing to raise this child with you."

Sans leaned up to gently press his teeth against his father's.

"it will...it will make me so happy, daddy...growing heavy with your seed....bearing your child..." Sans purred, eyes half lidded. Gaster flushed slightly but smirked.

"Not only will they be your child but your sibling as well.. A better sibling." Gaster explained.

Sans felt a twinge in his soul when Papyrus was mentioned, even if it was a rather oblique mention, but hid the reaction as he leaned into his father, relaxing and chuckling softly.

"heh...kinda weird...but...i'm looking forward to it..." Sans laughed softly.

"I'm glad. And who knows? It might even be a girl…” Gaster mused thoughtfully.

Sans smiled softly at the thought. "i would like having a daughter..." he agreed.

"That sounds wonderful Sans…” Gaster seemed excited by the idea.

Sans hummed happily and closed his eyes as he relaxed against his father as he considered his new life. He loved his father so much, he wanted to make his daddy happy...he felt a little warm and squirmed slightly, aghast, since he was pregnant he should not be in heat any more! And he was sure his father was probably tired and would not want to be bothered with his needs any more…

But too his shock and delight, his father showed every evidence of enjoying his neediness. He teased him a bit more, but then took care to completely exhaust him.


	12. 2 months later

Sans curled up against his father's chest, stroking one hand sleepily up and down his father's chest before  curling his phalanges into his father's shirt possessively.   
  
Gaster rested one hand on his son's growing belly. "They're getting bigger."   
  
Sans was feeling completely at ease in his father's lap, happier than he had ever been.    
  
"who would have thought i would have twins...you're so potent daddy..." Sans teased softly.

Gaster chuckled a bit nervously. "I have a thing for always making two it seems."

Sans just leaned up and nuzzled his father's throat lovingly.    
  
"just too much for your own good, daddy. not that i mind...at least i'm not craving conflicting foods..."

Gaster smiled and planted a kiss on Sans' cheek. "Is there anything I can do for you?"   
  
Sans leaned his head back against his father's shoulder and gazed up at him with adoration, his eye lights soft.    
  
"hmm...well...speaking of cravings...." he flushed slightly.

"Hmm? Are you hungry for something?"   
  
Sans nodded thoughtfully, his grin turning mischievous because he knew what his father's reaction to what he wanted would be.   
  
"yea'...you won't like it...." he started with a grin as his eye sockets became half-lidded. "i want spaghetti covered in mustard with pickles..."

Gaster barely seemed surprised. "Well of course you do. The science behind your strange request is that pregnancies usually cause the craving of pickles, spaghetti will cause you a sense of nostalgia that your hormones crave at the moment and simply you love mustard.   
  
Sans just chuckled and shrugged before leaning forward to nip his father's clavicle lovingly.   
  
"that makes as much sense as anything else daddy..." he cooed sweetly. "you intend to indulge me?"

Gaster chuckled to himself and kissed his son. "I love you Sans..." He kissed him even deeper "I love you so much"   
  
Sans moaned softly and leaned up to give himself up to his father, opening his mouth wide in submission as he curved his spine to press himself against his daddy.

Gaster smirked and let his long tongue slide into Sans' mouth.

Sans moaned and writhed against his father, suckling on his tongue.

Gaster pulled back and chuckled. "Now now you're pregnant with two children... Do you think you should be doing this?"   
  
Sans licked his teeth hungrily and began to rut into his father's pelvis. "you started it daddy..." he reminded Gaster.   


He chuckled again "it doesn't mean you have to follow Daddy's foot steps~"   
  
Sans continued to rut into his father, eyelids half lidded and he just grinned. "but daddy...you make me feel  soo~ good~..."   
  
"You'll hurt the children dear~" his voice purred as he grinned behind his son   
  
Sans snorted. "'m only a couple months along...and they are well cushioned by my magic." Sans explained flippantly.

"It's up to you darling... Daddy has his big cock just dying to be touched~"   
  
Sans whined when his daddy started talking dirty to him, his eye lights dilating and he began to rut harder against his father, sliding his hands up to his father's shoulders to anchor himself for more frantic motions.   
  
Gaster summoned his giant dick for his son to play with. "My wife... My beautiful, please won't you be a dear and suck on Daddy?"   
  
Sans moaned happily at the thought and eagerly slithered down his father's body until he slid off his lap and settled between his thighs, licking his father's length hungrily. A long stripe from base to tip, and then he began to suckle on the tip.   
  
Two disembodied hands grabbed Sans head and forced him to deepthroat his father. "Oh Sans~ you've never been this hungry for me~" he kept him down for a while before forcing him to bob his head up and down   
  
Sans made a muffled gurgle of surprise when his father's huge cock was shoved down the throat he had conjured at the same time he'd conjured his tongue. He gagged momentarily, reflexively trying to pull away, but then he managed to start swallowing around his daddy's length and his throat stretched to accommodate the length and he happily went along with the ministrations of the disembodied hands.   
  
Gaster smirked at how obedient he was. "Good kitten..." He magically conjured up a leash and collar for Sans which he proceeded to tug on while being pleasured.   
  
Sans was moaning at the taste and feel of his father's cock when he suddenly felt something leather around his throat and then a tug that had him whining around his father's length. He peered up at his father lovingly as Gaster's words penetrated his lust fogged mind and he deliberately purred.

Gaster's length twitched, holding up his jaw. "Yes my beautiful son... Keep sucking Daddy like that... You're daddy's little slut..." He tugged the leash. "Swallow all of Daddy's length.."   
  
Sans whined softly at the mixture of praise and filthy talk and he was all too eager to obey as he swallowed his daddy's cock until his face was pressed against his father's pelvis.   
  
Gaster grabbed his son by his formed throat, squishing it hard around his cock chocking him. He started moving his hand up in down as if masturbating with Sans' throat. "How much pain would you go through to make me cum beautiful?"   
  
Sans gagged briefly when his daddy grabbed his thrust but he adjusted as he continued to remind himself that as a skeleton he did not actually need to breathe, he only felt like he was suffocating. He looked up at his father, eye lights flickering to heart shaped and he wiggled until he was up on his knees so that he was angled down for his father to have a straighter fuck. Also so he could start running light phalanges over his pelvis, he was so wet and needy himself. He gave his father a look of devotion and utter trust, silently submitting himself to whatever his father desired of him.   
  
"Look at you... Your mouth full of your father's cock, submitting to me, pregnant with me, and now masturbating to me using you. How sick.... Don't stop.. Daddy's getting close." He started thrusting faster. Tentacles swarmed sans body, entering his eye sockets and his vagina, penetrating hard   
  
Sans purred as his father degraded him before wailing as he was suddenly penetrated. He writhed and tried to pull away for a moment before adjusting and beginning to moan.   
  
The tentacle was thrusting fast, Gaster was forcing sans to cum fast. Gaster was getting close. He moaned out as his load released deep in Sans' throat, it exploding inside of his rib cage and getting his entire body gooey with cum   
  
Sans eye lights rolled back and he moaned at the taste of his father's release before wailing through his own orgasm.    
  
"hnnn~ daddyyyyyyyy~!"   
  
Gaster's Magic disappeared making Sans gasp. "You're such a good boy..."   
  
Sans panted softly as he collapsed across his father's lap, humming contently.   
  
"love you daddy..."   
  
"I love you too sans..." He pressed his mouth against Sans'   
  
Sans purred softly and returned to kiss, content to just stay as he was for awhile. After a few minutes he pulled away and sat up, stretching languidly.   
  
"well, now that I've had my breakfast," he started, only half teasing, "what's on the docket today?"

"Well today i have a lot of personal experiments to work on. I'm sure you'll be fine on your own with the children?" He gestured to his baby bump "I won't be far if you need me."   
  
Sans rubbed his hand happily over the bulge, feeling them react to his touch, pulsing slightly and shifting within his womb to get closer to his hand.   
  
"well...i think i want to go take a long bath and do some reading, i want to catch up on my quantum mechanics," he mused thoughtfully.   


"Quantum mechanics?" Gaster smiled a little "I didn't know you were taking an interest~"   
  
Sans looked to the side shyly and shifted his weight, he may had forgotten to bring up that he had been studying advanced physics.   
  
"well...i...want to help you..." he whispered.

Gaster had a very genuine grin on his face. "Well, I would be more than happy to help you with your studies if you'd like."   
  
Sans looked up at his father eagerly and slid to lean into him, eye lights flickering into stars of excitement.   
  
"oh, i've been having trouble understanding the most recent premise in the electromagnetic fields...

Gaster smiled and took his hand. "Here lets go to my lab, I can help you with that.. Visuals are easier to understand and more fascinating”   
  
Sans laughed and tugged at his father's hand slightly.   
  
"lemme get dressed first daddy!" he teased.

"Alright if you wish.."   
  
Sans snorted and twirled coyly away from his father. "you know quite well you don't like anyone else seeing me naked..." he huffed.

"No one else is in my lab right now. I know how to take care of my property Sans." His fingers trailed along Sans' jaw bone   
  
Sans turned his head to the side slightly and nipped lightly at his father's finger tips while purring. He looked up at his father underneath half-lidded eye sockets.    
  
"well, i do have that new dress i wanted to wear..." he suggested.

"You really want to distract me from my work don't you darling?" Gaster pulled him into another kiss   
  
Sans purred and leaned into the kiss before pulling away.    
  
"i can't help it daddy...if i could have your cock in me all day i'd still never have enough..." Sans admitted coyly.

"Hmm. Alright." He had an idea, an idea that would mainly be for his amusement. "Come to the lab with me."   
  
Sans looked up at his father hopefully and obediently followed, not bothering to get dressed.   
  
"I have an idea that will help with my work and keep my sweetheart entertained at the same time." They entered his lab. "Sans hop up on this bed."   
  
Sans flushed eagerly, pleased by the endearment and excited to see what his father had in store for him. He scrambled onto the bed.   
  
Gaster strapped him to the bed tight so he wouldn't be able to squirm. "This way I can continue my work and you can just sit there tight until I'm done.." He snapped his fingers and purple magic formed between Sans legs in the form of what seemed to be a dildo though it was shaped and sized exactly like Gaster's. It impaled his forming vagina and started thrusting in and out 5x as faster than Gaster ever could   
  
Sans panted slightly when he was tied to the bed looking up at his father's eye lights trustfully and moaned when he saw the dildo before throwing his head back with wail as he was impaled.  Was immediately reduced to a drooling sobbing mess.   
  
Gaster smiled and turned away. "Keep moaning my precious slave, it's music to daddy's ears. Please do tell me when you want to start your lesson, or else this won't stop until I command it to. Even if you cum 26 times in a row." He smiled and sat down in his chair continuing his experiments.   
  
Sans was almost incoherent by this point but he still managed a shaky nod as he whimpered. Soon after he lost all ability to think clearly at all. He could only writhe and moan, calling out his daddy's name periodically.

Gaster was able to get some work done, loving the sounds and screams Sans made as he worked "now now I'm going to have to start doing this often. Hmm... How about I make it bigger." The magic stretched,  making sans feel like he was going to break   
  
Sans started to sob as the appendage stretched inside him, his walls burning as they tried to fit the increased girth.   
  
"Hnaah- too...biiiig~" he wailed, but his hips still bucked into the motions and his eye lights were glassy.   
  
"I'm sorry bigger? Is that what you said?" Gaster purred as he extended the magic slightly larger   
  
Sans screamed, arching his back, eye sockets shot wide and eye lights flickering frantically, a trickle of drool at the corner of his mouth. He spread his legs as widely as he could in a futile effort to fit the increased size.   
  
"daddy please~ it hurts!" He sobbed.   
  
Gaster grinned widely in pleasure. "Now now sans, not until you cum for daddy~"   
  
Sans gasped, eye sockets filled with tears of pain but he nodded and tried to arch his hips to angle the huge pseudo cock to hit his G-spot, more drool trickling from his mouth and he whined in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Good boy sans.... Take it all.... Cum for daddy.."   
  
Sans turned to stare at his daddy, eye lights flickering to hearts despite the pain and with a wail he came on command.

Gaster grinned satisfied. "Now then. Will you behave enough to help me with my experiences or should I leave you here?"   
  
Sans moaned tiredly, hips twitching as he came down from the violence of his orgasm. He nodded and shifted, tugging at his restraints.   
  
Gaster untied him. "Now retrieve your clothes. I'll be waiting at my station."   
  
Sans nodded obediently and shifted, wincing in pain, the increased girth had cracked his pelvis a  little, but he did not want to disappoint his daddy so he slipped off the bed and almost fell as his legs collapsed.

Gaster chuckled with cruel amusement and turned to just leave him there. 


End file.
